All For the Money
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: Basically all of our favorite original X:Men (And Jamie), The BoM , and some Acolytes and there thrown into a mansion and have to live together, but trust me, its not easy. They have one rule: No Leaving! UPDATED!
1. Day 1

All For the Money  
  
Hi everyone, this is my first X:men fic, but my friends liked it so I thought it was good enough to put up. Its basically where all of our favorite original X:Men (And Jamie), The BoM , and some of the Acolytes (Gambit, Colossus, and Pyro). And their basically thrown into a mansion and have to live together, but trust me, its not easy. They are not allowed to leave the house or they loose the prize, and the last one there wins. (Kinda like Big Brother but they choose to leave, not voted off) I guess you would like to know parings... Scott/Jean, Gambit/Rogue, Kitty/Piedro, Tabitha/Kurt Lance/Wanda and I think that's it. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own it, and honestly do you really think i did. Do you really think that i'd be writing FANFICTIONS if i owned it? Just asking. Stupid legal issues tha make us say this. And just for further notice, i will not own it, nor say i own it in any other chapters just in case i dont write it.  
  
All For The $MONEY$  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Don't ask them why they were there, they couldn't tell you. All they knew was that it was another one of those 'get-to-know-yourself' type of retreats. So Scott Summers walked up to the mansion, his crew of X-men following right behind him.  
  
It wasn't an old mansion, even though the outside appearance made it look old. The inside was nicely furnished in modern renaissance, with nothing broken, but didn't look over-fancy. They toured the downstairs area as Professor Xavier, Logan, and Ororo walked to the large kitchen.  
  
They eventually started making their way towards the kitchen. As soon as they dat down at the large table with Pro. X, Logan, and Ororo the doorbell rang. Logan sniffed, "Hm. There early, I'll get them." He got up and walked in the direction of the door, and out of sight. They waited there in silence for a few minutes. Then they heard a chorus of footsteps coming to the kitchen. In came the Acolytes, or at least Remy (Gambit), Poitr (Collossus), and John (Pyro). Remy smiled charmingly at Rogue, "Mesami Remy is happy to see your beautifull face again!" He greeted. Rogue looked away as she turned slightly pink. Logan sniffed again, "Good their late." he said, going to get the door before it rang.  
  
"Geese Professor, who else did you invite? The BoM? Magnito?" Scott asked. Pro. X had a small sweat drop. "Well, you see..." he started but was cut off by a second chorus of feet and a large whoosh. Pietro ran in, "Hey Pretty Kitty!" He greeted as Lance, Freddy, Todd and Wanda walked in.  
  
"Good. Now that we're all here I can explain. We have brought you all here to learn how to get along with each other. Basically, everyone gets a room to him/herself and you cant leave the building unless you wish to loose. This is called All for the Money, but this is our mutant style. You can use any powers as long as you don't destroy the house. The last person left wins a big prize, and the others must leave voluntarily, but with all of you under one roof, that wont be to hard. Once a day either Logan, Ororo, or Mistique will come by and give you anything you need. O.K. I guess thats it! Have fun!" And with that, the three adults left.  
  
The teenage mutants stood there blinking for a minute. "Sweet! No adult supervision! That means I can eat all the sugar I want! I wonder what the prize is?" Pietro said rapidly. "Ohh, I vant the vroom closest to the fridge!" Kurt said. "Not if I beat you to it blue boy!" Pietro challenged. "O.K. On your marks, get set, go!" Kurt accepted the challenge. Kurt teleported and Pietro became a big blur as he raced up the stairs. By the time Pietro got to the room he saw Kurt laying on the bed. "Neiner, neiner, neiner!" Kurt taunted, Pietro frowned, but raced to the next closest bedroom, which was still not that close to the kitchen since the rooms were upstairs.  
  
An hour later theey had all chosen their rooms and were now exploring the house. "Ahh!!!" Kitty screamed. In less than a second, (actually in .7239114 of a second) Pietro was there. "What's wrong Kitty?" he asked, then he looked in the direction that she was looking and saw the alrgest inside pool! "SWEET!!" he said.   
  
In the span of less that two seconds, (1.329) he picked up Kitty, rushed her to her room, went and told everyone about the pool, they went to get dressed. Pietro was ready in seconds, but then spent the last two minutes waiting for Kitty. "Kitty! Just pick one!" he yelled through the door. "I cant choose! The banana colored one, or the pink one. Oh, there's always the blue one..." she continued listing her different bathing suits. "Uh, the blue one." Pietro said, just to get her to shut up. There was some shuffling and then a bang, an "Ouch! I chipped my nail!" and she walked out in a baby blue bikini. Pietro was slack jawed. "Ithinkichosetherightone." he said blushing slightly. She smiled as Pietro piked her up like a baby and in a second they were in the pool.  
  
"Aie! Its like cold!" Kitty screeched. Most of them were in the water, ad Remy was trying to coax Rogue in. "Remy thinks it is fine, your wearing a beautiful body suit and gloves! Please, do it for Remy?" he pleaded, Rogue sighed in defeat, she tentatively dipped her toe in the water "Its so cold!" Remy grabbed her gloved hand and pulled her into the water, then he pulled her into a hug, "Not so cold now is it mon Chere?" he asked.  
  
Then Freddy came out in his large swimming trunks. "Aw, Freddy! Get a shirt on!" Pietro and Lance complained, covering their eyes. Freddy didn't seem to hear them however because he was on a B-line straight towards the diving board. When he stepped on in the others started to panicked. "RUN!!" Pietro screamed. He tried to run out of the pool, but the most he succeeded was creating a small whirlpool. Not even our favorite speedy demon could run in the water.   
  
Freddy stepped to the edge and the diving board creaked dangerously under the weight. He bounced, then jumped. Time seemed to slow down as he fell and the others ran in slow motion. He hit the water, and created what can only be described as a pool sized tidal wave. Seconds later everyone swam desperately to the surface and gasped for breath. "Are vou alvight Tabby?" Kurt asked, his blue fur now soaking wet. "Yeah, i'm fine, you?" "Wanda, ya Ok?" Lance called out. "Peachy, I just got slammed by a mini blob-made tidal wave. I'm just peachy." she said grumpily. "I'm glad your O.K. snuckums." Todd told Wanda, getting himself a swift backhand and Pietro saying, "Eww, that's my sister your talking about!"  
  
They swam around for about an hour or so, then they got out and ready for dinner. Kitty got ready in a hurry so that she could help cook dinner. When she got down to the kitchen she found Remy preparing a meal. "Oh, like I didn't know you could like cook!" she said excitedly. "Well mes ami of course I can cook. Today we are having lasagna, fresh bread, spring zucchini, and fresh juice!" Kitty made a face, "Ew, vegetables." Remy smiled, "Yes, the help you grow." Kitty looked up to him with pleading eyes, "Can I help?" And Remy, not having heard of the dangers of Kitty's cooking, accepted.  
  
Later on, dinner was ready and the mutants followed their noses to the table which whas already set and ready for them. They sat down and started piling the food onto their plates.   
  
This looks delicious!" Jean complimented. Rogue scowled at her. Remy smiled politely, "Remy thanks you mesomi, Kitty helped to!" Everyone froze and immediately started putting the food back onto the serving plates. "Hey! That's like not nice! At least like try it!" Everyone faced Pietro, he sighed and tasted a bit of the lasagna fast, then his eyes widened in shock. "Call ve Hosvital! Amvulance!" Kurt yelled as Pietro swallowed.  
  
"Dear Gawd! I thought the day would never come when I enjoyed Kitty's cooking!" Kitty's eyes widened. "Like you mean that? You like it?!" The others tasted the lasagna and nodded in agreement. Rogue leaned towards Remy, "How did you do it? How did you get her to cook something with out destroyan it?" She whispered. Remy put his arm around Rogues covered shoulders, "Your Remy can do anything! Kitty just had a problem wid takin' da things out of da oven on time, so your Remy helped." Rogue put her head on his shoulders.  
  
They ate to their hearts content and then Jean and Scott rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Then, as they were all fighting over the remote to the large-screen T.V., the power went out. They all blinked in the darkness. "Joy. Rapture. Could this day get any better?" Rogue asked sarcastically. Their was a large crack of thunder and it started pouring. "You had to ask, didn't you!" Wanda said. A fire-butterfly illuminated the room, Pyro grinned evilly. "Welcome to my fire-zoo!" The butterfly fluttered around the T.V. room as their was a large Crack BOOM of thunder. Pyro continued making different fire-creatures that meandered around the room aimlessly.   
  
Tabitha and Kurt went in search of board games. They returned five minutes later with monopoly in their hands. "It was the only thing we could find." Tabitha explained. They sat down and set up the board and played in teams. (Scott+Jean, Kitty+Pietro, Rogue+Remy, Pyro+Colossus the bankers, Kurt+Tabitha, Lance+Wanda, and Freddy+Todd). They all collected their money and began.  
  
"HAHA! Now I have all THREE of the orange properties! Now my pretty Kitty we shall RULE THE WORLD!!!...Or at least monopoly!" Pietro gloated. His turn came around again and he landed on Scott and Jean's property. "Heh, pay up Quicksilver." Scott said happily. Pietro growled. "Damn, fine." He payed up.  
  
Rogue was about to roll when the doorbell rang...  
  
********  
  
Earlier at the Institute...  
  
"Logan, Ororo. Plan A has started, get subject A redy." Professor X said telepathically. "Ya mean the powers off and you want Jamie." Logan translated, wondering why he had resorted to using such stupid terms. "Yes." Professor sighed, wondering why Logan just couldn't have fun with the whole thing. A few minutes later Jamie came in, "Its time?" he asked. "Yes." Professor answered. Jamie smiled mischievously and strode out of the institute in the direction of the mansion.   
  
********  
  
They all frowned. Todd gout up, went to the door and opened it. In came a soaking wet Jamie. "Hey, yo! Not another X-Freak!" He complained. Rogue saw Jamie and jumped up, "Jamie your soaking wet! Here," She ran to the closet and got out a towel and started drying Jamie's hair off. "Why are you here?" She asked. "I missed you." He said with a puppy-dog face. Rogue stopped, and threw her arms around him in a breath squeezing hug. "You cute squirt! C'mon, we're playing monopoly!" And she took Jamie to the board game.  
  
********  
  
Professor, Logan, and Ororo were watching a large screen T.V. They had put a camera on Jamies shirt and a listening device, for safety precautions (the professor had said) since the house had no phone. (Logan just thought he did it because it was an excellent source of intertainment.) "Five bucks that fat kid leaves first." Logan bet. "No, five bucks its Lance." The professor said. "Five bucks on Scott." Ororo added.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Thats the end of Chapter One! How'd you like it? Review! Its so simple! All you have to do is push the button right  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ There! Now, vote on who you want to leave the house first! Of course, my friends at school have read this also and put their votes in to, and by their demand I already have chapter 2, but I want your votes anyway to make sure that my friends aren't weird, and to see who you want voted out after chapter 2.  
  
ToddLance  
  
FreddyScott  
  
Those are all the choice's for now, but there will be more later! Ja Ne! 


	2. Kitchen Raid

Hey this is the second chapter of All for the Money. So I'm assuming that you guys like it. So here's a small re-cap of the first story.  
  
THANK YOU: The Rogue Cajun, TheGothicKleptomaniac, Ishandahalf, RemyLover (which btw, Remy is mine), and t.AT.u-fan for reviewing my story! Cookies for all of you! *Hands them all cookies* IM me anytime!  
  
A recap of the last chapter, some of our favorite X:men, brotherhood, and Acolyte characters are all in a house together. So far we know that the power has gone off, and that the Professor sent Jamie with a camera attatched to his button to "keep an eye to make sure they don't kill themselves" *cough*spy*cough*. And they were playing monopoly in pairs. And so without further to do here is Chapter 2  
  
Jamie: Please Read and Review!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
They had fallen asleep in the T.V. room while playing monopoly. Some were sleeping strewn across couches, others heads were resting on others stomachs, and some were in others arms. All accept for Freddy. Freddy was up and trying (however being very unsuccessful) to leave the room silently. Luckily for him that the mutants were used to loud noises in the night. Freddy knocked a glass vase over. It landed with a large CRASH! "NO MORE GRAVY!!!" Pietro yelled in his sleep. Wanda kicked him, "Sorry Wanda." Pietro muttered. Freddy tiptoed through the hall and into the kitchen.  
  
********  
  
Then next morning the sun was shining through the scattered clouds, birds were chirping happ-"FREDDY!!!" Lance's voice echoed through the mansion. The ground gave a dangerous rumble. The rest of the mutants, save Freddy, were up and rushing to the kitchen. They walked in and found a royal mess. Food boxes were everywhere, crumbs and half eaten cookies were all over the counters. Actually to put it shortly, everything was eaten except for the packages of instant maple sugar oatmeal. They dragged, or rather coaxed Freddy in. "How do you explain this?!" Lance asked, trying to stay calm. "Um. I don't like oatmeal." Lance nearly fell over. "Well obviously, since it was the only thing you didn't eat Blob!" Pietro fired rapidly, although it was slow to him. "I was hungry." he replied simply.   
  
Thirty minutes later, the other very hungry and very grumpy mutants ate their half bowls of oatmeal. "Hey how about we order pizza?" Kurt asked. "No phone." Grumbled Colossus. "I could run to the grocery store.. literally." Pietro said. "You'd lose." Kitty pointed out.   
  
They went throughout the morning hungry, grumpy, and still without electricity. At around lunchtime Freddy asked "What's for lunch?" They all turned to Freddy with fire in their eyes. "Ver is no lunch!" Kurt yelled. "Oh... Why?" Freddy asked. "Vecause," Kurt said through gritted teeth, "You ate it all!!" Freddy cowered behind a chair, which didn't have much of an effect. Then Freddy hand an epiphany, "Well then I'll just have to go and get some!" He said, very proud of himself for thinking of a logical answer. "But you'll - Hey! You'll loose!" Lance said, having his own epiphany, "Yeah Freddy. Go get some of those All-You-Can-Eat ribs at Sonny's, why here's $30!" Lance said, handing him thirty bucks. Freddy happily took the money and went skipping off, creating small tremors that Lance would have been proud of, if he wasn't so proud of himself for finding such a logical answer.   
  
The mutants got up and started cleaning out the kitchen. Fifteen minutes after Freddy left they heard the door open and close, Professor X, Ororo, and Logan came in. "Congratulations! The first person has left, so you get a prize." Professor X told them. "What is it?" Asked Pyro greedily, "Firewood?" Pro. X sweat dropped, "No, more like a full supply of food." A trail of groceries were flying behind him. Jean and Pro/ X telekenetically put the groceries away. "Thanks yo! Pillsbury dough-boy practically ate us out of house and home, except for the fact that we arnt allowed to leave this place, yo." Todd.  
  
Pro. X, Ororo and Logan stayed for dinner, which was cooked by Remy and Rogue. It was a deliciously baked chicken with mashed taters and cooked broccoli. Remy made sure that all of them ate some fresh greens (even Logan, much to his dislike) before getting desert, which was peach cobbler (Like a peach pie, but a bit different).  
  
After they finished eating Logan went out to fix the electricity and ended up needing Ororo and Pro. X's help after he nearly sliced it to threads.   
  
After dinner, and before the adults left, Pro. X. gave all of the mutants a note book that he said they had to write in every day. The adults then left the young mutants to their game of poker.  
  
Journal Entries:  
  
Rogue: Tha fat-ass left fahnally (finally). Ah helped mah Remy cook dinner, we got ahr (Our) electricity back and some of tha guys are practically glued tah the T.V.  
  
Jamie: I'm just Professor X's minion, I have a camera on my shirt button so that they can keep an eye on te mutants. Its fun though, when I get back I'm gonna brag to Bobby and the rest of the new mutant guys.  
  
Collosus: The big one left, and we have football again, of course Pyro is re-playing it in fire above the scree, but we have electricity again, it's all good.  
  
Pyro: Muwahahaha! I have created my own fire-football team!! Did you know paper is flammable? Oh but Pro. X forbade me to burn this, darn! Oh well. Ooooh! That was a good tackle!   
  
Lance: Freddy left, oh well. One step closer for me to get my prize! Of course it cost me $30. But at least I have my precious football back. Even if fire-boy replays it in...well...fire.  
  
Todd: My dear Wanda, How do I love the? Let me count the fly's. One fly, Two Flies,... 157 Flies. Anyway I must have you for myself, even if you are Pietro's sister.  
  
Wanda: Todd's givin' me that look again. I Don't like it. I think I'm going to hex him. Anyways, Football! The Gators better kill those Bears! I bet $10 on them. Uh-oh Todd is coming over here with his 'Wanda-I-love-you-give-me-a-kiss' look... PIETRO!!!  
  
Tabitha: Heya. Me and Blue boy set time bombs in Lance's room. We've decided to get him out next. But we did put some in Scotts room also. Anyway football's on and I bet $5 on the Gators.  
  
Pietro: Hey! Freddy got kicked out today! Morefoodformeandblueboy! We're watching football and everyone's bet Scott and Lance that the Gators would beat their Bears. I bet on the Gators, but only cuz Kitty said they were the better team, I Don't care about the actual teams, just the game.   
  
Kitty: Like hey! I didn't, like, get to help with dinner tonight but like it was good anyway. The boys are watching football while I'm here painting my nails. Oh, yea, Freddy left.  
  
Scott: The blob left. We're watching football, I bet on the bears, but a lot of people bet on the Gators, if the bears loose I woe them a lot of money, and so will Lance. Darn! The gators regained position of the ball. Jean's brushing her hair, she's so beautiful! *drool drops on the pate* Oops, sorry.  
  
Remy: Remy is happy that Chere decided to help him. He is also glad that Freddy left. Remy watches football with the other boys, but Remy also practices charging different items and exploding them. Pyro has started a re-play of the game in fire. Remy loves his Chere!  
  
Jean: Well Freddy left, which is a relieve to me. I Don't know if he still likes me, but if he did Scott would have gotten mad. There watching football! Boys! I'm here brushing my beautiful red hair.  
  
Kurt: We have food again! Freddy left and we have food now! We're watching football. GO GATORS! Me and Tabby put time bombs in Lance and Scott's rooms 


	3. The Attic

Hey! My third chapter already. granted its all written on paper, but I find the hardest part for me is finding time to type up what I've written! Anyway I would like to thank every one who reviewed!!! 12 reviews! I cant remember who I thanked in the last chapter so i'll just do it again! Thank you: Storm-Pietro, rogue4eva, Radical-Seto, SOMEONE2003, silhouette-Kitten, The Rogue Cajun, TheGothicKleptomaniac, ishandahalf, RemyLover, and t.A.T.u-fan. Anyway I hope that you like it! So I guess I gotta do a disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all!!! MUWAHAHAHA!! O.k. Really, I don't own any of it! I just really like Rogue and Remy!  
  
All for the $MONEY$  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Pietro and Kitty were sitting on his bed talking about winning. "We're gonna have to work together to annoy people out of here!" Pietro told her. "O.K. Like, who sould we annoy out?" She asked. Pietro thought for a moment. As he was about to say who, there was a large boom, followed by a closer boom. Then Kurt and Tabitha teleported in. "Shhh! Hide us!" Tabitha said. The two troublemakers hid behind Pietro's bed. Their was a large tremor and some shouting, "LANCE! Stop it! Wanda yelled. The tremors stopped. "Scott, don't." Jean tried to calm down her pissed off boyfriend. "Where are they! I know they did this together!" Scott yelled, storming down the hall. "Boom-Boom!! Blue Boy! You going down!!" Lance yelled, right behind Scott. "What did you do!?" Pietro hissed. "Take a guess!" Tabitha told him, stifling giggles. "Ya! Ve planted Boom-Boom's booms in their rooms and ve (they) vent off!" Kurt said. "Kurt, like that was a really bad pun." Kitty informed him. The two trouble makers ducked under the bed as the two angry mutants stormed in.   
  
"Are they in here!?" Scott asked, furious. "Are who in here? Like, what's wrong?" Kitty asked calmly. "Yea. Can't we have some privacy?" Pietro asked. Scott glared at him as if saying 'Try anything with her and I will hurt you!' "Um, like try the kitchen. You know that Kurt's always hungry." Kitty said. They ran out and to the kitchen. "Is he always that over-protective of you?" Asked Pietro. "He just acts like a big brother to all of us. Like as if we cant take care of ourselves!"   
  
"Ah. You'd better be careful tonight." Pietro warned. "Yeah and, like, lock your doors!" Kitty added as they teleported out with a small BAMF! Kitty shook her head giggling. "Ah, we'll talk more later, Pietro, I'm tired. Night." She stood up. Pietro stood up and gave her a hug, then he pulled her into a romantic kiss. "Goodnight my kitten. My heart years until I can see you tomorrow morning!" Kitty smiled, "Pietro your like so silly! Night!" and with that she phased through the all and into her own room.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Jamie sniffed the crisp morning air and sighed. It smelled dewy, and as if something were on fire. "What!?" He yelled jumping up. Something was burning. Jamie ran into the closed door, creating four copies of himself. The five Jamie's ran down the stairs to see Pyro. Infront of Pyro was the living room on fire. "AHHHHHH!!!!" The five Jamie's screamed. The others ran down stairs. Pyro stood their starry-eyed watching the fire-elephants storm around the living room.  
  
"PYRO!! What in the hell are you doing?" Colossus yelled. Pyro turned, still stary-eyed, "Pretty fire-elephants!" he said, sounding like a child. Jamie punched himself in the arm creating five other multiples. The ten of them started a line of passing water down, and splashing it onto the elephants. Pietro ran around in circles, trying to get the fire to stop, but it only made it worse. "Darn it! Where's Bobby when you need him?!" Scott yelled. The other mutants formed another line of passing buckets of water.   
  
When they subdued the fire to one elephant, Pyro seemed to finally snap out of his daze. "MY GOD! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!" Pyro screeched. "SWEET!!! LETS MAKE IT BIGGER!!" "NOOO!!" the other mutants yelled. Remy and Poitr pinned him down as the others put out the last elephant. "NOOOOO! Not 'Fanny! Anything but fanny!!" TSSsss... Smoke came up from the last fire elephant. John got up and went over to the burnt spot in the carpet that had once been 'Fanny. "What should we do about him?" Scott asked. "Just leave him be, in about fifteen minutes or so he'll forget all about it. He always gets a little emotional over his fire creatures." Colossus told him.  
  
The mutants looked at the burnt wall. "Man ve are *so* dead!" Kurt said. "No. We're dead men walking." Scott corrected. They grumbled and made their way to the kitchen. they ate a nice reakfast but they were all grumpy since they had woken up at 6am. Everyone accept the boundless energy of Pietro and Todd, who was the only one who was able to sleep through the screaming.   
  
"Yo Lance. What's up yo? Yo, like what was all that screaming last night and this morning?" Todd asked, clearly not noticing the "exmay!" signs from Kurt and Tabitha. "Eff off. And hey!" Lance turned to find a cloud of blue smoke where the two troublemakers had been.   
  
Kurt and Tabitha re-appeared in the attic. "I didn't know there was an attic to this place!" Tabitha said exitedly "This could be good!" Nd with that the two young X-men teleported to Kitty and Pietro. Together the four of them went back up to the attic and the mutants began plotting.  
  
********  
  
"Laanceee!" Pietro whined, a specialty of his. "But it was really really scary!" Lance rolled his eyes, "It was your imagination!" "No! Its *nooottt*! Now come!" Pietro continued whining. Lance followed reluctantly, since he knew that Pietro wouldn't stop until he did. Pietro lead Lance up the stairs and through the hallway that their rooms were in. Pietro led him down the hall to the dark door at the end.  
  
"Uh... do we have to go in there?" asked Lance, trying (but failing) to hide his fear of attics. "A...and you said their was a g.ghost in here?" Lance asked shakily. "Yeah, ut like you said, it was probably just my imagination."Pietro said, hiding a smirk. He opened the s=door to reveal a dark old staircase. It was covered with cobwebs and every step creaked. "Watch out. They're rickety." Pietro zipped up the stairs. Lance stepped onto the first step. It creaked dangerously and lance turned a lovely shade of green.   
  
"Ugh." He moaned quietly. "C'mon Lance!" Pietro yelled from upstairs. Lance rumbled cuss words as he climbed the rickety staircase. He climbed the last step to find himself looking at an old door that was slightly ajar. He opened the door and walked slowly in. Their was old furniture everywhere and no one in sight. "P.Pietro? Where are you?" He asked nervously.  
  
There were two BOOM's behind Lance. He jumped straight up into the air. "B...Boom-Boom? Hey Pietro? This isn't funny..." Lance started whining. Suddenly there were the sounds of people walking on the wooden floor. Something flashed in the corner of his eye. Lance lashed around to find nothing.  
  
"Pietro! I'm getting out of here!" Lance yelled. He turned and saw four white ghosts waving there arms and making "WoooOOOOooo!" noises. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Lance yelled. The ground shook dangerously as Lance bolted between the ghosts and down the creaky steps.   
  
The 'ghosts' watched as Lance flew down the steps as if the grim reaper was after him. The 'ghosts' took off the sheets that had covered them. Kitty, Tabitha, Pietro and Kurt laughed, "Ah, vat vas great!" Kurt said, wrapping tabitha into a hug. "Yeah, it was blue!" Pietro gave kitty a kiss on the cheek. "Haha! 1 down, ...1...2...3...4.....8 more to go!" Pietro said happily.  
  
They walked down to the T.V. room and saw no sign of Lance, "Hey, like where's Lance?" Kitty asked. "He high-tailed it yo! Sayin' something about ghosts yo!" Todd said, not paying much attention. "Um Todd... why in the world are you watching the Teletubbies?" Pietro asked. Todd turned, seeming to finally notice their presence, "Because Po, Tinki-Winki, Dipsi and LaLa are my friends!"* The four blinked simultaneously, "Riiiggghhhttt..." they said together. Fifteen minutes later Professor X, Ororo, and Logan came in. "Hey lef. I heard their was some chost problems?" Logan asked, unsheathing his claws. "Yes, Lance left and we heard it was due to ghosts. We brought you a gift since one pore person left. Tomorrow you all get to leave the house, drive down, and spend the day at Disney World."** Pro. X said. "Yes!" They all said happily.  
  
They all went to the kitchen to discuss the details of the Disney trip. "Uh. Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked. "Yea, half-pint?" "Uh.. You can put those away, it was just us." Sh said, indicating to his claws. Shink! They went back in. "I figured just as much."  
  
That night everyone slept dreaming of sugar plum fairies and their loves...All accept for Scott, who was thinking of their last danger room session...  
  
Journal Entries:  
  
Kurt: Today Me, Tabby, Pietro and Kitty scared Lance! He's such a scardy cat, we put sheet's on and he freeked! Ve get to go to Disney tomorrow! Rogue sais that its a large carnival. I cant vait!  
  
Jean: Well the kids scared away Lance, not that its bad, but their so immature! And so is Scott, he's actually worried about ghosts now! Anyway we get to go to Disney tomorrow, I cant wait to go shopping!  
  
Remy: A few of de others scared Lance away, Remy always thought he was a bit of a scardy-cat. Remy and Chere laughed as Lance ran screaming about ghosts. Because Lance left, we get to go to Disney, Chere says that its a large park wit games and food, Remy's just happy because he gets to take Chere around the park tomorrow. Oh and Remy found John making a fire-figure of Amara, poor mon ami, he misses her.  
  
Scott: This house is haunted! I knew we wouldn't be put in a house all alone! Now we have ghost chaperones! Jean tells me that there not real, but I know they are, I see them. I see dead people. Anyway we leave this haunted mansion to go to Disney tomorrow, I cant wait.  
  
Kitty: Like we scared Lance away today, and now we get to go to Disney! I cant wait! I'm gonna go shopping, and on all those rides! And everything!  
  
Pietro: We got lance to leave! Man, i'll remember his face forever! Anyway we get to go to Disney tomorrow, never been their myself, but Kitty wants to go shopping, dear Gawd help me!  
  
Tabitha: We did it! Lance is not here anymore, and now we get to go to Disney! I'm so exited! SPACE MOUNTAIN WATCH OUT BOOM-BOOM'S BOOMIN IN!  
  
Wanda: They scared Lance away, for some reason I miss the mullet-head. Tomorrow we go to Disney world, I have a feeling that I'll have a slimy toad following me, ugh!  
  
Todd: Yes! They scared lance away, and we get to go to Disney tomorrow. I'll be able to take Wanda around, she's never been before! I'll express my deepest love for her!   
  
John: They scared off Lance, that's ace (Cool) with me. They also destroyed 'Fanny earlier today. Then Remy caught me making fire versions of Amara. I miss the sheila, I even admitted it to Remy, although I don't know how, that bloke must have the powers of persuasion or something.  
  
Poitr: Lance left, not that I really care, just one less person. John was making fire-images of Amara, its been a while since he's seen her now. We're going to Disney tomorrow, John and I have decided to follow Remy and Rogue just for fun and because John wants to get him back for making him admit that he misses Amara, as if it wasn't obvious?  
  
Jamie: Hey, I got Lance running out of the house on tape, I also got Remy trying to flirt with an annoyed Rogue, classic black mail for the future, I guess being a spy isn't so bad after all!  
  
Rogue: They scared off Lance today. He was screamin' about ghosts and haunted houses. Ah cant believe he was scared bah (by) a bunch of kids covered with a sheets! Ahnyway we ahr going to Disney world tomorrow, Ah hope it'll be fun, it should be.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hey well I hope you liked it. Only one thing i'd like to add thats IMPORTANT! For all of you Lance fans that are about to flame me or not read any more of my fanfictions, let me tell you that Lance will be comming back! He cant win the game, sorry, but he WILL BE BACK to torture and maybe some romance *hinthint* anyway, please continue.  
  
* I'd like to thank my friend Lauren for telling me the names of all the teletubies (Dont ask me how a teenager would know them, she just does o.O)   
  
** Dont ask me how the can get from NY to Orlando FL in a buss and back in a day, just use your imagination *does the little Spungebob hand motions (hands together as if praying, then open them up in a rainbow)* .  
  
Read and Review please! I feel so happy that i have 12 reviews now! Please keep them comming i feel so loved! 


	4. The Wonderfull World of Disney?

Hey all i love all of you guys for giving me reviews! I feel so special! Thanks to Someone2003, Radical-Seto, and Samm16 for reviewing my third chapter! So here's my fourth chapter! Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, if I did there would be more Romy and Kietro and John/Amara for everyone!!! Plus some Kurtitha (is that the name for Kurt and Tabitha?) and Lance/Wanda (Is their even a name for that?)  
  
All For the $MONEY$  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"The bus is here!" Colossus yelled through out the house. Their was a stamped of feet to the foyer. Logan walked in grumbling about why he had to take the kids to the park. "Alright Kiddies, buddy up." He said. In normal circumstances they would have objected, but this was Logan, defiantly not a normal circumstance.  
  
The partners were: Scott and Jean, Wanda and Todd (Much to her dislike), Remy, Rogue and Jamie, Kurt and Tabitha, Poitr and John, and Kitty and Pietro. They all piled into the fancy Greyhound buss that was all to themselves. Much to Logan's dislike they started singing "100 bottles of beer on the wall". "Your to young to drink beer!" Logan roared above the noise. There was a slight pause of silence that lasted only a few seconds, then, "100 bottles of Coke on the wall!" Scott scowled, "Their so immature!" He complained. Scott turned to make sure Jean was listening and found her singing "98 bottles of coke on the wall, 98 bottles of coke!"   
  
**********  
  
"1 bottle of coke on the wall! 1 bottle of coke! You take it down, pass it around, 0 bottles of coke on the wall!" Logan let out a sigh of relief, the song was finally over! "…0 bottles of coke on the wall! 0 bottles of coke! You go to the store, buy one more, 1 bottle of coke on the wall!" Logan slammed on the breaks, throwing people and purses forward. "SHUT UP!! We're here!" He growled, massaging his temples.   
  
The kids started cheering and started shoving their way out, but the door was still closed. Logan handed out their passes, "Now listen. Be careful and stay with you buddy. And Pietro, keep an eye on half-pint. I'll be around Frontier land." A few kids smiled and suppressed giggles. "Grr. Don't get lost, the parks pretty empty but don't use your powers." Logan said hopefully. With that the mutants rushed out the now open door.  
  
**********  
  
"So where ahr we goin' first?" Rogue asked. Jamie pulled out a map. He tried to open it but it was to big so he created a multiple to help him. They both held it open. "Lets go to splash mountain!" Jamie said. "Yeah yeah!" Jamie's multiple added. Remy looked a little queasy. "That de roller coaster, yes Chere?" Remy asked. Rogue was about to answer when Jamie interrupted, "Rogue is your chere? What's a chere? Are you guys going out? Have you guys kissed-er well I guess not." He finished soberly. Rogue looked hurt at the last statement. Remy gave her a big hug and faced Jamie, "Yes, my chere is rogue and she is my 'girlfriend' as you say here." Remy kissed Rogue on the head. Rogue brightened a bit. "Ahlright, lets go to Splash Mountain!" Remy paled again.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey! Lets go in this place." Pietro said, indicating to the building on their right. Kitty read the sign, "If you want." She said, thinking about how obvious it was that Pietro had never been to Disney world. The line was empty and they got their own boat. Soon the ride started and the music came on. "It's a world of laughter, a world of fun." Pietro looked wildly around. "What in all seven hells is this!?" "It's a small world." Kitty told him. "It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all! It's a small, small world!" Suddenly their boat stopped. "The ride you are on has just temporarily stopped. It will be back on shortly, please remain calm and to not place your arms or legs out of the boat, thank you. *click*. It's a world of laughter…" Pietro moaned. "You've never been to Disney World before, have you?" Kitty asked. "No, and no I'm seriously starting to regret ever coming!"   
  
**********  
  
"C'mon Jean! Just this one ride! Then we can go on any ride you want!" "No!" Jean said firmly. "Please Jean." Scott asked with a puppy dog look on his face. "Oh. Fine! But then we're going on any ride I want." "Ok!" Scott said while dragging a reluctant Jean onto the Dumbo ride. Scott was playing with the control stick, moving Dumbo up then down, then up, then down. *This is SO embarrassing!* Jean thought.  
  
**********  
  
Tabitha and Kurt got on Space Mountain. "Um… Tabitha? Vat is this again?" Kurt asked. The ride started. "You'll see cutie." Zoom, the rocket ship went off. 'Wow!" Kurt yelled as the roket ship turned sharply left. "Woohooo!" Tabitha screamed.  
  
**********  
  
Logan paid the guy the $2.50 for his Mickey mouse ice cream bar. He licked it happily, not noticing the weird looks he was getting from the salesman. "Ah. Now if only 'Ro were here. Now I will go on the Little Mermaid ride, then on the Peter Pan one, oh and then the Goofy Roller Coaster!" Logan planned as he walked towards the Magic Kingdom.  
  
**********  
  
Remy, Rogue and Jamie walked out from Splash Mountian, Remy looked especially green. "Remy thinks he needs a beer." Jamie and his multiple (Lets call him JM1) raised their eyebrows. "This is Disney!" Jamie said. "Yea! There's no beer here!" JM1 added. Remy looked shocked at the fact that a place would have no beer. "Wine?" Remy asked hopefully. "No!" they both said. "Champagne?" "No!" "Soda?" He asked desperately. "Yea sure!"  
  
**********  
  
Pietro held his head in his hands. They had been stuck on the ride with "It's a Small World" playing non-stop. Kitty groaned. "If this ride doesn't like start in a minute I'm gonna like phase out of here!" Kitty said. "Dear, you've said that every minute for the past 15." Pietro reminded her. "Like yeah, but this time I like mean it!" They waited for another five minutes. Finally the ride started again. "Thank you sweet and merciful God!" Pietro yelled as he saw the dock coming nearer. "I never knew you were a Christian." Kitty said. "I'm not." He said in a voice that said everyone should be worshiping me, not some fake god. Pietro grabbed Kitty and sped out of their at his top speed. "I like never wanna go near that place again!" Kitty said.  
  
**********  
  
Scott and Jean stepped off the Dumbo ride. Scott had a huge smile on and Jean was trying to act as if she didn't know him.   
  
**********  
  
Remy, Rogue, Jamie and JM1 were walking around Disney world to the next ride that they wanted to go on. Remy looked over the whole Splash Mountain incident, and was quietly sipping on his coke. Suddenly Remy stiffened and his eyes hardened. He casually reached into his coat pocket and took out a card.  
  
Rogue noticed him stiffen and leaned closer to him. "What's wrong Remy?" she asked. "We're being followed." He whispered back. Only Jamie and JM1 continued talking, not noticing that they were talking to themselves, or rather himself, or himselves? Suddenly Remy spun around and nearly flicked his charged card at…  
  
"Poitr! John! What are you doin'?" Remy asked. The two other acolytes sweat dropped. "Ahh… You see… we were just…" Poitr began. "We were just makin sure you the Sheila and the little joey* were doin fine." John finished. "o Yah were followin us." Rogue translated. "Ah… Yea." John admitted. "Remy! Your card!" Poitr yelled. Remy frowned, "What card?" "The card in your hand stupid!" Pyro yelled. "Remy don't like being called stupid…" Gambit looked down at his hand just in time to throw the cared up. The card exploded in the air, causing the workers and a few people to turn. "Hey! The fire works aren't supposed to start for another three hours!" One of the workers said.  
  
A few minutes later they were walking towards Tomorrow land. Jamie was on Colossus' shoulders, and Pyro was busy poking the walking trash can. "Leave it ahlone Pahro (Pyro)" Rogue said, rolling her eyes. They spotted Tabitha and Kurt, both with wind ruffled hair. "Hi sista! Vat's up? Ve vent on Space Mountian! It vas a blast!" Kurt said happily. "Hi Kurt. That's where we're headed right now Sugah." Rogue told her brother. Remy paled as Kurt and Tabitha walked off, "Another Roller coaster?! What are you trying to do? Kill Remy?" He asked no one imparticular.  
  
**********  
  
Todd hopped behind Wanda. "My love, where do you want to go next?" He asked. Why me? Wanda thought, looking towards the heavens. "How about Alien Encounter." She said, hoping to scare him out of following her. No suck luck. "Alright. Its straight ahead cuddle bumpkins!" Todd said happily. Nothing phases him does it? Why'd ya leave Lance, you moron! Now I'm stuck with fly-breath over here! she complained to herself.  
  
When they got in line Wanda handed some trash to Todd who obediently went to go throw it away. "Finally! By myself at last!" She exclaimed. Just as her group was walking in, Todd came bounding in calling. "Do not fret Wanda, your Todd has returned!" Dear Gawd, what does it take to get rid of one shrimpy guy!? Wanda sighed.  
  
In the ride Wanda smirked at the sounds of screams. Suddenly she felt something cold and hard touch her hand. She screamed and would have jumped out of her skin if she wasn't strapped into her seat. "I'm sorry cuddle bumpkins. Did I scare you?" Todd asked. "TODD!" Wanda screeched, ready to hex him. "Hey, your in here to sis? I'd know your screech anywhere!" Pietro said cockily. "Pietro?" Wanda asked the dark. "In the speedy flesh! With the gorgeous Kitty!" The other people on the ride were so confused by now that they gave up trying to follow the weird conversation. "Like thanks!" Kitty giggled. Suddenly a salty water sprayed down. "Like eew! Its messing up my perfect hair!" Kitty complained. Wanda rolled her eyes.  
  
**********  
  
"No Jean! Any ride but that one! NOOOOOOO!" Scott begged Jean. "Scott you promised that we could go on any ride I wanted!" "Yea. But this is to high and scary!" He said. Jean looked up at the Goofy roller coaster and sighed. "Whatever you say Scott."   
  
**********  
  
Remy, Rogue, Jamie, Piotr and John walked around the Magic Kingdom. Jamie led them and finally stopped at the Mad Hatters Tea-cups. "C'mon! Lets go in!" He said exuberantly. They got in line and all piles into a tea cup. Remy made sure that he was sitting next to Rogue, "Swamp Rat." She muttered. Remy said dulcetly, "Ah but chere, Remy's your swamp rat! No?" Rogue smiled and let Remy take one of her gloved hands in his.  
  
"So Whad does dis ride do again?" The Cajun asked. Jamie smiled cherubically "Ah well you go around in circles spinning really really fast!" Remy groaned. "Kid, do ya do dis to Remy because you *want* him to get sick?" Jamie didn't get to answer because the ride started. Jamie, Rogue, Piotr and John started turning the tea cup in fast circles. Remy closed his eyes and started murmuring (The others assumed he was cussing) in french.  
  
When they stepped off the ride Remy had to hold Rogue's arm for dear life. "Da world...Its going round and round!" He said dizzily. Rogue smiled, "Come on Remy, We'll make sure and not go on anything fast or spinny." She promised the dizzy Cajun.  
  
**********  
  
At the end of the day they all gathered on a large bench and watched the fireworks. John was sitting gloomily playing with his fire. "Is he ok?" Rogue asked her Cajun. "Yea, 'e'll be fine. Just misses Amara, thats all." Remy assured her. Fireworks exploded above them, Toddy was inching towards Wanda, who was glaring at him. Kitty was resting her head on Pietro's shoulder. Remy was inching closer to... SLAP! "REHMY! AH thought Ah told you not to touch mah ahss.!" "Ah... Remy didn't mean to! Remy swears!" he said, clutching his injured cheek. "Swamp rat." Rogue muttered.   
  
Suddenly Remy had an Idea. He reached for Rogues hand and put an uncharged queen of hearts in it and before Rogue could say a thing Remy swept her up into a hug. Then he kissed her right on the lips. Rogue was so shocked that she forgot about her powers for a second. Then she felt his memories flod into her mind and she jerked away.   
  
Remy looked at her, tired but still conscious. "Whah did you go an' do that?" She asked, trying to sound angry. "Remy think dat Chere better throw that card fast." Remy advised. Rogue looked down at the now charged card and tossed it up. The card flew up and exploded into large red explosions in the shape of a heart. Remy sat down and gently pulled Rogue next to him as they watched the rest of the fireworks.  
  
**********  
  
After the fireworks the girls had fallen asleep. Kurt picked up Tabby, Pietro was carrying Kitty, And Remy was carefully picking up Rogue. Pietro figured it'd be safer to wake Wanda up before Todd started carrying her. "Er...Sis? Wake up!" Wanda didn't move. "Sis, C'mon! Fine, Wake up now or Todd's gonna carry you!" he said. Wanda shot up like a bullet. Pietro took the lead, carrying his kitten in his arms. He looked down at her, she looked so beautiful. Kitty snuggled closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his arm. Pietro blushed slightly, glad for the darkness. "You really love her, Don't you?" Wanda asked her little brother. "Well duh. Just like you love Lance." Pietro noticed 3/10ths of a second later that he had said the wrong thing. "He's just a friend! GAWD! Cant a girl just have a guy as a *Friend* nothing more?!" she yelled. Pietro sweat dropped, not wanting to be hexed to oblivion. "Yea, sure. Of course you can Wanda." He said. Wanda crossed her arms. She had let her hair grow to a chin-length, Pietro smirked knowingly that Lance was the one who asked her not to cut it shorter.  
  
**********  
  
They found Logan sitting on a bench, sipping on a beer, 9Remy tried to get one himself but Logan didn't tell him where he got it.) They all piled tiredly onto the buss, and when they sat down, they were asleep. Logan sighed happily, peace and quiet. "One..Hundred...bottles of, beer-coke on the... wall...." Todd muttered in his sleep. SHINK, Logan's claws popped out and he growled.  
  
**********  
  
When he parked back at their mansion he sighed with relief. kitty was being held tightly jn Pietro's arms, No way are they gonna be parted Logan thought. Remy also had Rogue in his arms, but not as tight. John was stretched out across two seats, his hat pulled over his eyes. Scott and Jena were snuggled close. Todd, who had apparently been hexed, was knocked outand in a seat near the back. Poitr was sleeping peacefully. Actually, the only person not asleep besides Logan was Wanda, who was staring out of the window in a trance.  
  
"Hey." Logan said quietly, not wanting to be hexed. Wanda snapped out of her trance and lashed her head around. She relaxed slighly when she noticed that it was only Logn. "Hn." She said, quite anti-social like. "ya think you could help me get these love birds up and outta here?" he asked. Wanda smirked, "My pleasure." Wanda got up and walked past Logan to the front of the bus. She turned around and took a deep breath. "WAKE UP!! PYRO LIT THE HOUSE ON FIRE!!!!"   
  
They all jumped up. "Eh? I did not you lyin' shela!" John yelled above the racket. They all filed out of the bus then lumbered clumsily into their rooms.   
  
Journal (done the next morning)  
  
John: G'day mates! Yesterday was ace** (cool). We went to Disney World. Me 'n' Piotr followed Remy 'n' his shela, they caught us so all five of us (The little kid Jamie was with them) hung out together. It was pretty cool to find that Remy gets sick on rides! Man, I miss Amara maybe I'll send Jamie with a note to her, *he's* allowed to leave!  
  
Wanda: We went to Disney World yesterday, I don't know what the big deal is, its only an amusement park and I wasn't amused! Todd kept on tryin' to hit on me! I guess I really do miss Lance... Nah.  
  
Kurt: Ve vent to Disney Vorld! It vas a blast! Me and Tabby vent on all de rides, ve even beat de record! Every ride in less than 8 hours. Ve are both signed on ve vall of fame as 'Kurt and Tabitha Vagner' (Don't ask me why Tabby didn't change it, I dunno). Vye!  
  
Scott: We got to go to Disney world as our prize. A bit immature of a prize if you ask me. Jean wanted to go on the Dumbo ride and refused to go on the Goofy roller coaster. (A/n: Yea, u keep telling yourself that Scott...)   
  
Poitr: We went to Disney for our prize. John misses Amara, he was moping around all yesterday. Poor thing. Remy and Rogue were together all yesterday. Pyro and I followed them, that was fun. Then they caught us and we went with them. We also found out that Remy gets sick on any roller coasters or rides that spin fast.   
  
Remy: Remy is very happy. Yesterday we went to Disney world. Remy got to kiss Chere. Remy could imagine how it wouldn't be good to be on her bad side. If Remy had kissed her for much longer than he did he would be out of it! Remy couldn't help getting dizzy on the rides, but he didn't 'throw up' as they call it. Remy is proud of that.  
  
Rogue: We went to Disney World yesterday. Rehmy kissed meh! And he didn't daih (die) Though he did look pale and tired. But Ah'll always remember it! He also get sick on rides, can yah believe that? It was classic entertainment.  
  
Tabitha: We went to Disney. Me and Blue (My cutie) had a blast! We went on every ride in less than 8 hours! They put my name on the plaque as if I was married to Blue, but I didn't change it. I Don't know why though... The fire works were cool though, even if I fell asleep in the middle of them...  
  
Jean: We went to Disney. Scott is such a chicken! First he made me go on the Dumbo ride. Then he wouldn't go on the Goofy ride! Boys! Anyway I bought a color of nail polish that matches my hair Perfectally!  
  
Kitty: Like we went to Disney and we had a blast! Pietro's such a sweetheart, even If we did get stuck in Its a Small World for twenty minutes it was still fun! Besides the fireworks were cool! Remy kissed Rogue, you should have seen her face! It was like priceless!   
  
Pietro: Disney was a blast! I carried my pretty Kitty! She is so cute when she sleeps, justlikeakitten! We did get stuck in this stupid ride called Its a Small World... I'm scarred for life! Overall it was fun, fireworks were cool and romantic.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hey I hope you liked it! My friends said that it was the best chapter yet. Is it? Well i'll never know unless you review! So please take the seven seconds it takes to submit a review. I swear, only 7 seconds, open it and type something as simple as "Its great, more romy please" Or more Kietro or ect. Then all you have to add is "Kick ___ Out!" and thats it! 7 seconds! Now here are the choices for who to vote out...  
  
ScottJeanToddKurt  
  
PyroPoitrWandaTabitha  
  
OK thats it for now! If any of you have any suggestions and want me to put it in the next few chapters then im me at Kitsune Jagan (Aim/Aol only sorry) I'd love to hear from you! Thats it for now, ta-ta! 


	5. The Toad, The Witch, and the ruby quarts...

Hey everyone! I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed! Please keep them coming! O.K. Practically everyone has mentioned something about Amara and Pyro. I guess this would be a good time to tell you guys that she WILL be coming soon. Not in this chapter, but the next two I promise. Unfortunately she cant stay for this entire fanfiction since she's not in the actual game. *Mutters something about everyone else using Amara in their stories*   
  
Anyway I thought that would make you guys happy. As for more Kietro, I'll try. Really I will, I just absolutely love Romy and Amara/John! I tried to put more Kietro, not sure how well it worked, I know that their is a lot of Romy in this chapter! Ummm... *Flips through slopily written fanfics in a banged up folder* Uhmmm well this chapter has Romy, the next has Amara/Pyro, and ummm.... The seventh chapter has a bit of all ^.^;;;; I'll try really really hard to put more Kietro in their, but any ideas on what to do romantic with those two would be appreciated, I mean their stuck in a house, theirs only -so- much they can do! Oh and a warning, I tried to make this chapter funny, but its hard to compete with that last one *Sigh* oh well, this chapter, and the next one have turned out to be more romantic than funny, but hopefully you guys will like it anyway!   
  
All for the $MONEY$  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Pebbles tinked against the glass of Wanda's window. She frowned and turned back to her horror novel. There was another chime of pebbles hitting her bedroom window. "Who the hell is bothering me at one in the morning?!" She asked, waling to the window. "Lance?" She gasped. She opened a window. "Lance? What are you doing here? You know I can't leave!" She whispered loudly. "I know just come down and open the door for me!" "O.K." Wanda said.  
  
She rushed down the stairs in only her sleeping tank and shorts. She reached the door and quietly yanked it open. "Hey." She said as he walked in. "Why are you here?" Lance seemed to be trying to think up of some lie quick, but decided to give up. "I came to see someone." He said sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"At one in the morning."She stated rather than asked. "Well... I knew that she'd be awake..." This confused Wanda, "What sane teen-girl would be up at one am?" She asked. Lance smirked, she had asked exactly what he had wanted. "You." He answered smoothly.  
  
"Oh? And why did you come to see me?" She asked. Lance opened his mouth to say something, and closed it. Opened it again, then closed it. He repeated this several times before Wanda snapped "You know that when you do that you look like a fish out of water." Lance smiled.   
  
He shrugged, "I still cant believe I was the second one out! And scared out by Tabitha, Kurt, Kitty and Pietro no less!" "How did you know?" Wanda asked well awear of her brothers childish antics. "After I left I got to read copies of your journals. He smirked, recalling what Todd had written. "How?"  
  
"Oh, the Professor has a spy here. I'm not sure who it is...but he took pictures of the notebook entries." They both went over to the couch. Wanda poked the dying fire and it sprang back to life. They sat their in silence. Wanda watched the fire. Then Lance spoke, "I came to see you," he told her quietly. "Obviously. What for?" Lance smirked and put his hand behind his head.   
  
"Funny thing, its kinda lonely in the boarding house without you hexing everything in site." Wanda's eyes glinted mysteriously. "That can change very quickly." Lance sweat dropped.   
  
"Heh. Um...So why couldn't you sleep?" he asked. Wanda stared back at the crackling fire. "I was thinking of someone." She said simply, "Someone who I missed." "Who?" Lance asked interested. He figured that it would be her father or a friend. Wanda smirked and turned back to Lance. "You." she told him.   
  
Suddenly they were leaning closer to each other. Their noses touched, and right before they kissed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DONG TO MY SISTER!?!? Let go of her!!!" Pietro yelled. He dashed down the stairs as Wanda and Lance jerked apart blushing. "Lance?!" Pietro said, noticing his friend. "What?! Why are you hitting on MY sister!? It ws bad enough with just Todd liking her, but ow you!? Dear Gawd I need a drink!"  
  
Wanda started to get mad. "Hey, I can take care of my self you know!" She yelled at her brother. "You know, maybe I should get going..." Lance started. He saw the look of hurt in Wanda's eyes. "Don't worry, I'll be back! Take care!" he said, getting up. Wanda followed him to the door. Before he left he kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Bye! Sweet dreams." and with that, he was gone.  
  
  
  
Wanda seemed to glide up the stairs and into her room. Pietro saw the large happy smile on her face. Pietro smiled softly at his sisters happiness. He really was happy that his sister felt how he did with Kitty, however he wasn't thrilled with the fact that she had chosen Lance. Since he decided that their would be no way he'd go back to sleep now, he went to the kitchen (At 2 am?) And started deciding what to cook for Kitty's breakfast in bed.  
  
********  
  
They were all dancing in a large beautifull colonial ball room. They were all dressed up in colonial outfits. Kitty was dancing with Pietro when their was a knock. "Huh?" Kitty asked. Their was another knock   
  
  
  
Kitty woke up and sat up when someone knocked a third time. "Like, who is it?" she asked. "You knight in shining armor, my Kitten." Pietro said walking in with a tray of breakfast foods. "Oh! Pietro, I'm like not even dressed yet!" She saw the food. "You made that for me?!" she squealed happily. "Of course my gorgeous Kitten." They talked while Kitty ate her lovely breakfast.  
  
  
  
Rogue and Remy passed by Kitty and Pietro. Rogue looked a bit jealous when she saw the breakfast Pietro had made Kitty. Wait. Wah am Ah jealous of Kitty? That's stupid! she shook her head and continued walking with Remy. Chère looked a bit sad. I'll do something for her soon. Remy thought as they walked into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Wolvereen was in the kitchen, handing out the items that had been on the list for him to buy made by the mutants. "Alright. Who ordered the 6 pack of beer?" Remy raised his hand and waved two fingers. He got up to receive his beer. "Wow bub, your too young!"   
  
"How do you know?" Remy asked challengingly. Wolverine growled and handed him one beer. "Ya get one." Remy pouted, but accepted and saved it for later. "And I'm assuming the white wine was also you?" Logan asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes. But dad is for Remy's cooking!" Logan raised an eyebrow, "Remy swears!" Logan shrugged and put the wine in the cabinet. "Just Don't get drunk Gumbo." HE continued passing toothpaste, food, and other items.  
  
"Alright. this was embarrassing to buy, who needed the tampons?" The others pictured Logan going up to the check-out line and buying tampons and cracked up. Logan growled. "I'll just leave them here..." He said, carefully setting the box down on the counter. "Now the 24 rolls of toilett paper? I know their are a lot of you, but 24 rolls!?" Pietro grabbed them and whisked out of their. "Thanks Mr. Logan!" Kitty called as she rushed off behind Pietro. Logan sighed an passed out the last few groceries.  
  
********  
  
"The fan! Throw some on the fan!" Tabitha hissed. Pietro and Kitty threw some toilet paper onto the fan. Kurt, Tabitha, Pietro and Kitty were throwing toilet paper everywhere. "Ha! If Scott doesn't leave after this I don't know when he will!" Pietro said happily.  
  
"Oh I can think of a few other ways..." Tabitha said, planting time-bombs in his clothes and bed.  
  
Suddenly they heard someone coming up the steps, "I'll be right their Jean, I gotta get something from my room!" They heard Scott yell. They all started panicking. Kurt grabbed them all and teleported them to his room.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY!? I"LL KILL THEM!!" Scotty screamed five minutes later. Jean floated up and looked into his room. "Oh!" Scott started walking down the hall, unfortunately Todd chose just this moment to come out and search for Wanda. "Todd, have you seen Kurt, Tabitha, Pietro or Kitty?" he snapped.   
  
"Yo I don't like that tone Summers."   
  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" Scott asked, in a really pissed off mood. Todd smirked and slimed him in the face, and shut his eyes "AHH!" Scotty stepped back, trying to wipe the green slime off his face. Scott tripped onto a carpet, and fell out of the second story window. Jean and Todd rushed to the window.   
  
"Scott? Scott! Are you alright?" Jean yelled.   
  
Scott was laying face down on the grass. He got up stiffly and looked up at Jean. "Yea. Accept for the fact that I now loose... yea I'm fine." Scotty huffed back into the house and packed his things. The Professor, Logan, and Ororo came as Scott was leaving. Ororo gave him a ride back to the institute as Professor Xavier talked to them.  
  
"Now that Scott has been disqualified -which was a bit unorthodox- but the rules remain, you get phones installed!" Some mutants cheered, others just shrugged, knowing they'd never use it.  
  
They stayed for dinner again and no one could blame them when Remy was cooking all the meals. Jean helped Remy cook Duck a la Orange. Many compliments were given to the chefs as always. Rogue looked jelouse that Jean had helped instead of her.  
  
After dinner Logan and the professor said their good-byes. and left.   
  
"Chère why are y'mad wit Remy?" He asked, catching up to her after dinner. She tried to coax her into telling him but it didn't work. "Ah'm not." She said simply, obviously trying to convinse herself.  
  
"O.K. den Remy has a surprise for his Chère!" Remy took her gloved hand an pulled her up the stairs and into her room.  
  
Her room was lit romantically with candles, and on her bed was a plate of fancy chocolates, and a bottle of red wine that Remy had apparently smuggled in. Remy poured a glass for himself and Rogue, 'accidentally forgetting' the age law on drinking ;-).  
  
Rogue took the wine in a daze. "Chère likes de chocolates, right?" He asked.  
  
"Of couse. Thank you Remy" She said looking up into Remy's black and red eyes.  
  
"Den why is Chère crying?" He asked smirking. He wrapped her into a hug. Rogue quickly wiped the tears on her cheeks away. "Its just that no one's evah done something so sweet for meh before." She said, leaning her head on Remy's chest.  
  
Remy suddenly stepped back, as if remembering something, then with a smirk said. "Remy's forgot, he has something else for you!" Remy rummaged through his multiple coat pockets. Finally he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a leathery box and stepped up to Rogue.  
  
He handed her the open box. Rogue looked down at the earrings. They were beautiful hang downs, a read rose on a black stem. "What's this for?" Rogue asked as she put them on. She didn't get an answer just yet. Remy swept her into another hug and kissed her romantically for the first time.  
  
She pulled back, dazed anc onfused. "But...How?" She asked."Remy had Forge make it. He's one weird homme. It took forever but he finally made the earrings so dat you could be touchable. De only problem is dat it only works for an hour at a time, den needs to be re-charged for two in some sort of light. But dat's ok, isnt it Chère?" He asked unsure.   
  
Rogue threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. "Its perfect." She told him. They spent the rest of the night drinking and eating the chocolate.  
  
********  
  
The next morning Jamie opened the door to Rogues room. He found Rmey and Rogue sleeping on the still un-opened bed. Chocolate smears covered their faces, arms and hands. They had apparantly had a chocolate war. Jamie smiled, pulled out a poloroy camera, quickly took a few pictures (figuring that Remy would want a copy and that he could use it as black mail on Rogue later) and closed the door. Then he put a sighn on the door that read 'Do not disturb, we're not sleeping but we're busy... made ya look!'   
  
Journals:  
  
Jamie: Yes! Blackmail hevan! I got a picture of Scott's Super Slip, and Rogue and Remy's Night In! Rogue practically killed me when she saw the sign on the door, and Remy laughed and asked if he could keep it. Then he bought one of the pictures that I took for fifteen dollars. He also told me that I was good at getting pictures for blackmail (After he saw the one of Scott and some others i've taken) and said that I should probibly look into it as a profession! Cool!  
  
Rogue: Why that little twerp! He took a picture of meh and Remy and then put a sign on our door that was... suggestive! Ah really like the earrings. At least Remy had enough sense not to make them pink or anything. Remy's really sweet, but he's still a Swamp Rat. Even if he's nice, romantic, hot, and funny. He's still a Swamp Rat, right? Ah'll get back to you on that.  
  
Remy: Wat did Remy say? Dat de filles love 'im and dey do! Chère digs de Remy! She loved de earrings, Remy knew she would but still its nice dat she liked dem. Remy bought a picture of us sleeping that Jamie took. Dat homme should look into Black mailing as a profession, he would do well in N'awlens.  
  
All other entrees were either uninteresting, forgotten, or Jamie did not have enough time to copy them for the Professor.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sorry about not writing the rest of the journals. The journals are the only part of the chapters that I don't have already written and my muse is mad at me, she sais that I've been working her too hard and that she wants a raise. *sigh* So what if I'm writing two stories online, another ones written but I haven't had enough time to type it, and I have an Artemis Fowl one that I'm writing but not typing yet. Four stories is nothing, not to mention that anime story I have online that I haven't touched for a while... ^.^;; Anyway I'll stop rambling now. Thanks for reviewing and if you haven't already your missing out! Review! Review! Review and I'll give you my extra Halloween candy! Lol. Ja ne. 


	6. A Visit From Mrs Mysterious

Hey everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that I havent updated for sooo long! I've been buisy, three stories to type up, school work, a large essay to write, science fair, the idiot guys I call 'friends' (I use the term loosely) so please forgive me! I'd like to thank my reviewers first of all, lalala (Do not worry, Not only will John be in this chapter, but this entire chapter is devoted to AMAYRO! YAY!), Storm -Pietro (Yes, I've noticed that their aren't that many Lance and Wanda's, and I've always been a weird match maker :-p), Veronica (Hey girl! Thanks for coming online all for me even though you've already read my stories at school! And of course we're not weird, just special!), and Lady LeBeau (Elizabeth (my muse) Says thanks a million and yes that really helps lol she loves twinkies and reces! And Jamie had to get something out of staying there since he cant win the money cuz he's only Professor spy!). Thanks for your reviews! Keep them coming please!  
  
All For The $MONEY$  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
The mutants had just finished eating breakfast and had gone off to their own things. Most went to watch T.V. During the middle of a baseball game the door bell rang. "Can one of yeh Sheila's get that?" John asked.  
  
"I think you want to get that." Jean told him.  
  
"And I think I want to watch the last enning." John retorted, eyes glued to the screen. Suddenly John found himself floating through the air to the door.  
  
"Hey! Oh, fine!" he said as the doorbell rang again. He opened the door, "Amara!" He yelled, flinging his arms around her in a bone-crushing hug.   
  
"John...Cant...Breath!" she gasped. he put her down.  
  
"What's a beautiful Sheila like you doin' here?" he asked. She shrugged and held up a few bags of groceries.  
  
"The Professor sent me with your stuff. how much food do you guys eat?!" She asked as they walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Well we have Kurt here, and Remy cooking dinner every night..." John rambled. John had totally forgotten about baseball and helped Amara put the groceries away. He then showed her around the house.  
  
They eventually passed Rogue and Remy to find Rogue wearing real clothes. "Rogue, isn't that a bit dangerous?" Amara asked.   
  
"Not ahnymore! Rehmy got Forge to make these earnings that help subdue my powers!" Rogue said happily.   
  
"Cool!" Amara said.  
  
"So your happy." John started talking to Remy.  
  
Remy looked up faking innocence, "Remy is happy for Chére. He is happy because she is happy!" he said.  
  
********  
  
Later on Amara was wandering the house alone as John was taking a shower. She turned into a hallway that she had never seen before. Then she noticed a familiar pyromaniac up ahead. "Hey, John!" She called, running ahead. He turned around and smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Amara! I was just, um, looking here for the room they keep the computer, wanna come see?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" she said happily. John turned and lead the way through some halls. Since john's back was to her, Amara didn't see his eyes glow for a second, then change back to normal.  
  
"Wow, this place really is a mansion!" Amara said. "Its as big as the Institute!" She continued, making small talk, but soon became worried at John's silence. "Hey, are you OK?" She asked worried. Suddenly Pyro turned and became Mystique!  
  
"I am," she said, "but your not." Before Amara could scream she was hit by something on the back of her head and was unconscious before she hit the ground.  
  
********  
  
Meanwhile the real John stepped out of his room, dressed and squeeky clean. He looked around, but couldn't find Amara. he shrugged, figuring that she was with Jean.   
  
Dinnertime came and he still hadn't seen her. When Jean came in the Kitchen John asked if she'd seen Amara. "No, I thought she was with you. Why?" She asked.   
  
"Oh, because I haven't seen the Sheila for hours now, did she leave?" He mused out loud.  
  
"Ah hardly think tha girl would leave without sayin' goodbye to yah." Rogue pointed out. John got up and used the phone anyway. He called the institute.  
  
"Hello?" Bobby asked. "Hey mate! What have ya been up to?" John asked.   
  
"Well lately I've been thinking of starting a Mutant Mafia." He said cheerfully.   
  
Pyro blinked. "Um...right...Well I was wondering if I could speak to Amara?"  
  
"What, miss her already? She isn't here yet." He told the Pyromaniac.  
  
"She isn't? Oh, ok. Thanks.. Bye." John hung up. "She's not there."   
  
The rest of the mutants quickly forgot about dinner and began searching the house. Jamie created his search team, and together the mutants searched everywhere. The entrance, T.V. room, Kitchen, bedrooms, and even the attic! They gathered at the bottom of the stairs . "Where else can we look?!"Asked one of the Jamies.   
  
Jean shook her head, "I don't kn- " but she stopped. Someone was calling to her telepathically. ~ ~ Jean? Jean! Please hear this! Help I'm in the hallway by the pool- ~ ~ but the message was cut off. "Wait, She's in the hall way with the pool!"  
  
They had forgotten about that hallway and the rooms attached to it. They rushed to it, John taking the lead. They burst into the hallway to find nothing. They rushed down and each one took a different room.  
  
********  
  
Amar5a had regained conscious for a few seconds. She had a massive headache and her vision was blurry, but she was a live. She needed to tell Jean, she didn't' know how ng she had been sleeping, but figured it had been long enough. She was tied to a chair and gagged not the most comfortable position to be in. ~ ~ Jean? Jean! Please hear this! Hlep I'm in the hallway by the pool- ~ ~ BAM! Someone noticed that she was wide awake and immediately hit her upside the head. Amara was just about to fall unconscious when she thought of John. John... love ya. She thought as she fell unconscious yet again.  
  
********  
  
Jean ran down the hallway as the others ran into different rooms. Pyro took the second-to-last-door. Jean opened the last door and found herself looking outside. Then she saw Amara. Amara was tied and gaged to a chair. Jean rushed out of the house, not caring much about the prize any more. She ran up to Amara, who was slowly regaining consciousness. Jean untied the gag.  
  
"Don't worry Amara, you'll be out of here soon, Don't worry. Who did this to you?" Jean asked as she untied Amara from her chair. Amara got up, now untied.  
  
"You came out of the house, you lost your prize."she pointed out.  
  
"So? I didn't care about the money. I was only here to look after the others!" she explained.  
  
"A wasted effort! Amara said, as she turned into Mystique.  
  
"I knew you would fall into my trap! Didn't you notice that when I 'regained' consciousness that I never tired to talk to you telepathically? Your a fool Red!"  
  
This really pissed Jean off. "You mean I lost because o f a stupid trick you pulled?!"   
  
"Ahh, I thought you said money wasn't why you were here." Mystique taunted. Jean got ready and charged.  
  
********  
  
John stormed into the room. it was dark so he flicked the light switch on. A single lightbulb turned on in the middle of the room. The lightbulb shone on Amara, her head sagging. She was gagged and tied to a chari, and a trickle of blood was rolling down the side of her face from where she had been hit over the head twice.   
  
John stepped to Amara and a voice said "Hold on. To get to her, you have to get through me." That voice was familiar.   
  
  
  
"Heh. Funny Sabes. What happened, run out of Barney tapes to watch so you decided to come over here?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Mags orders? Has he decided to ditch us like he did the ruddy brotherhood?"  
  
"Well he has ditched you, but this wasn't his orders, we were bored."   
  
John nearly fell over. "You were bored so y' decided to kidnap my Sheila!? Mate, y'must have really run out of Barney tapes! Fine, just let me take her and I'll be on my way." he said, deciding to buy Sabes some more tapes for christmas.  
  
Sabertooth laughed, "Sure, right." he said, preparing to pounce.  
  
"Fine." Pyro said, smirking. Pyro reached into his pants to pull out his lighter. "Oh shit!" It was not their!  
  
He quickly jumped to the side before Sabes could pin him down. He mentally cussed at hiself fo rleaving his lighter. He was in trouble. Sabes could knock him out and take him to Mags if he made one wrong move, and that was the best case scenario.  
  
  
  
He dodged a few other attacts, just barely. I'm gonna tire out -way- before he does! he thought. If only I could have some fire!   
  
"Awww, wittle Pyro doesn't have any flame?!" Sabertooth taunted.  
  
"I can change that!" Said a feminine voice behind him.   
  
Pyro whipped around, their was Amara, now conscious, holding a small flame of fire. That was all Pyro needed. He created a barrier of flame between them and Sabertooth. He ran and untied Amara. "Hey are you ok?" He asked conserned.  
  
Amara smiled at him, "Yea, apart from a magion head ache I'm fine. Thanks for saving me!" She kissed him on the cheek. He hugged her but could tell that she was tired.   
  
Sabertooth pounced over Pyro's fire protection wall. John held Amara to him with one arm and with the other he directed the fire to encase Sabertooth in a cage. Amara was super dizzy and John coughed her just before she fell. He carried her 9out like a baby and laid her on the couch. He laid down next to her and they both fell asleep cuddled on the couch ( ^.^ ).   
  
********  
  
Mystique attacked, trying to kick her. Jean created a T.K. bubble. Mystique ran into it and cursed at her. Jean picked her up and flung her to the fountain in the middle of the driveway. Mystique flipped over and landed neatly on the top.   
  
She smirked, "Your already out, no use in fighting you.  
  
"Why did you come!?" Jean yelled.  
  
Mystique shrugged "I was bored." she said simply.  
  
She changed into a raven and flew off. Jean stormed into the house angry that she had fallen into Mystiques trap. She stomped in and spotted John and Amara sleeping on the couch, Amara being held close by John's protective arms.  
  
  
  
They looked like they had been in a fight. Jean probed his mind a bit. Yes. They had fought Sabertooth. She smiled, how coul d she be mad while they were so happy? She went upstairs to pack.  
  
********  
  
"Charles, this ain't good." Logan said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Their arn't any mature people their now that Jean's left" Not that I thought she was that mature with all that smelly crap she puts on and calls 'eau de flores' those Don't smell like no flowers to me! he thought.  
  
"This could become dangerous, are you sure you want to continue doing this?" Ororo asked.  
  
"NO but we cant do anything now." The professor said solemnly.  
  
"Yea, I have a feeling that nothing could separate those kids from that house." Logan said.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
AHHHHH! Finally I know! I'm so sorry that I havent updated in ages! My muse decided to wanter elsewhere to other storeis *cough*cantgetyououtofmyhead*cough*   
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
Anyway here's the thing. I already have written up to chapter 9. The thing is that my mom runs me around the house doing chores all day and I have no time to type it up. I write it all at school you see. So anyway I already know the next few people who are going to be voted off, but to start the next few chapters and maybe to almost *GASP!* FINISH A STORY!!! lol. So here are you choices.  
  
REMEMBER: You may not see some of the people you wanted to vote out because I am already taking them out in very soon chapters! And this is in no particular order.  
  
RogueJohn  
  
RemyPietro  
  
KurtKitty  
  
TabithaWanda  
  
PLEASE!!! If you haven't voted yet you need to vote NOW so that you favorite character doesn't get voted off and so that the character that you DO want to be voted off is! Thanks a million I'll update MUCH sooner this time, I promise! 


	7. The Beach and Little Miss Perfects NotSo...

Hey I'm so sorry its taken so long, I'm trying to write chapter five for Cant Get You Out of My Head, but its not going so well. I have all the ideas but I just cant write them out fast enough Not to mention I'm totally hooked on a story and I cant seem to write and read at the same time... oh well. I'll stop now and just let you read my fic, once again I'm sorry. I'll answer reviews down after the end of this chapter!  
  
All For the $MONEY$  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Logan came by the house for the seventh day. They had been their for a week now. He needed to drop off some food an pick up Amara.  
  
  
  
Inside the kids gathered to see the stuff. "Alright. Who bought the Apple Jacks? They Don't even taste like apples!" he exclaimed. He pulled out the boxy of Apple Jacks which had been cut open by a sharp knife, or Logan's adamanteum claws.   
  
The others raised an eye-brow at Logan while Jamie said "We eat what le like?" Logan unpacked some other normal stuff.  
  
"Pop tarts?! What the hell are Pop Tars?" He growled. "And Remy, no more asking for alcoholic beverages!" He yelled. Remy shrugged. Amara had given him some wine and beer from Logan's stash, so it was all good.  
  
After Logan finished unpacking Amara and John had woken. John was cleaning Amara's cut tenderly, "Ow!" She winced as he put alcohol on her cut. John gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Its better to clean this bugger now before it gets infected... Their, is that better?" He asked, finished.  
  
  
  
She nodded and john pulled her into his lap. "Don't worry, I'll get out of here soon and use the money to talk you to a fancy dinner and a movie." He told her.  
  
"Really? Why?" Amara asked.  
  
"Well, because I l-"  
  
"Alright ya rugrats, ya get to come to the beach." Logan walked in. "The bus is ready so go get your bathing suits and get in. Amara, here, Ororo chose yours out for you." Logan said, handing Amara her red flamed bikini. She rushed off to get dressed.  
  
Logan turend to John. "You better not hurt her, or else..." He left the threat hanging in the air.  
  
"I'd rather die than hurt her." John replied calmly.   
  
"Good, because if you do hurt her, death will be the thing you'll be beggin' for." With that Logan left and John walked up the stairs, slightly pale and nervous, to get dressed.  
  
Good. Logan thought, He wasn't scared of me, he passed.   
  
Logan walked into the T.V. room to find Remy ready in his swimming trunks, flip-flops, and a white towel hanging loosely around his neck. "Hey mon ami! Remy heard dat we goin' to da beach! Remy love da beach!" he said excitedly.  
  
Logan growled, and figuring that this was as good as a time as any to scare all the boys in this house, said, "Lemme warn you, bub. You even think of hurting Rogue and you'll never be able to go to the beach again." He said. Logan made sure to to say exactly what he would do, it was better to let Remy use his wild imagination.  
  
Remy sweat dropped as Logan walked out with a smirk.  
  
Rogue came wandering into the T.V. room. She was wearing a bikini with a mesh cover up. She hld a bag containing a towel and her earrings. She didn't put her earrings on yet because they only worked for 1 hour. Then had do charge in the sun for another. The earrings wouldn't work for things like School, but at least she could have a few hours a day that she could touch things.   
  
Remy smiled. "Ah Chére, how is it that you get more and more beautiful every time that I see you?" He asked smoothly. Rogue blushed.  
  
"Whatevah, lets go. The bus is leavin'."  
  
********  
  
This time Logan and Ororo drove the bus. It only took thirty loud minutes to drive. Ororo wouldn't let them sing '100 Bottles of Coke on the Wall.' So the kids started singing the Song that Never Ends. Logan tried to get Ororo to stop them, only to find that she was also singing along.  
  
They arrived at the beach and got out and lathered sun tan lotion on their bodies. Rogue took off her mesh cover and put on her earrings. She was wearing a black bikini that had a belt on the waist. Remy reached out and stroked her cheek.  
  
She flinched before remembering. "It feels so weird, fahnally bein' able to touch people without sucking the life out of them." She explained.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure dat Chére will get used t'it." He assured her, "All y'need is a little... practice." he said with a flirtatious wink.  
  
Wanda stepped out of the bus, wondering how she would ditch Todd this time. Then she saw a familiar mullet-head coming her way.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know you guys would be here!" He said excitedly. Wanda smirked.  
  
"Ah, the walking Richter-scale." she commented dryly.   
  
"The one and only." He winked at her, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, yo, what's the point of them getting rid of you when you keep coming back?" Todd asked, knowing that Wanda would spend the day with Lance instead of him.  
  
"Besides, my Cuddle Bumpkins would much rather spend her time with me because I'm more kind, considerate, loving, caring, and much more adorable..." He looked up in time to watch Wanda and Lance walking away, hand-in-hand.  
  
"Hey, yo! Not cool!" he yelled.  
  
Kitty and Pietro ran off towards the water hand-in-hand. Kitty put her foot in the water to test it. "Geeze, its cold!" she shrieked, jumping back.  
  
Pietro smirked and picked her up. He slung her carefully over his shoulder and walked into the water. Kitty climbed on his shoulders. Pietro chuckled and plucked her from his shoulders. Then he unceremoniously threw her in.   
  
Kitty came up gasping and mad "PIETRO!!" She yelled . She splashed him with some water.  
  
"Ahhh! Salt! I have salt in my eyes! Help!" Pietro shrieked. Kitty rushed over to him.  
  
"Are you ok? I'm like, so sorry!" she said, hugging him.  
  
Pietro looked up at her, perfectly fine, "Hey, it worked!" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes as Pietro smirked and kissed her.  
  
Rogue was waiting on the large towel that she and Remy had set up. Remy had gone to get a hot dog for himself... fifteen minutes ago... Rogue sighed, getting up. What could have taken him so long? Her question was soon answered.  
  
She found Remy standing by the hot dog stand, flirting with two girls in small thong bikini's. The blond girl on his left smiled and asked Remy in a flirtatious voice, "So, what brings you here?"  
  
Remy smirked, "I came here wit a bunch of friends." he said.  
  
Rogue watched as the girl planted a kiss on Remy's cheek.  
  
Rogue sighed and turned away, ignoring the tear that trickled down her cheek. "Figures." she muttered, walking back to her towel.  
  
********  
  
Kitty saw Rogue sitting on her towel, hugging her knees. "Hey, Pietro, I'll be, like, right back." kitty said, going up to Rogue. He followed quietly.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked tentatively, Rogue sometimes tended to be like a volcano when she was mad, you never knew when it was safe to approach her.  
  
"Nothen'" she replied bitterly.  
  
"Puh-lease! HonestlyRoguedoyouthinkwebelievethat? Justtellus,wecanhelp!" Pietro said quickly.  
  
Rogue looked up at them, tears threatening to fall. "Ah saw -him- flirtin' with some other girls at the hot dog stand!" she said.  
  
Kitty gasped. "Whatajerk! I'dneverdothattoyouPrettyKitty." Pietro said matter-of-factly. He was quickly silenced by a glare from Kitty.  
  
"Don't worry Rouge, he's just a jerk!" Kitty comforted. Kurt was walking over now. When he heard what happened he was furious.  
  
He teleported to Remy, who now had the girls flirting with im, trying to take his glasses off (He was wearing them to cover his eyes, which are so kawaii ^.^).   
  
"Like, C'mon! Lemme see, just a peek? What color are they? Brown, blue, or maybe hazel!" Remy was holding her hands to try and stop her.  
  
"Try red. It hurts lookin' at such a pretty fille fo' so long!" He said. The girls giggled.  
  
Kurt blew up. He was headed straight for Remy. The girls gasped and jumped out of the way. Kurt was pleased at the look of shock on Remy's face before he slammed his fist into it.   
  
There were two muffled cracks. One of Remy's glasses being shattered, the second one, of his nose breaking. "Wat was dat fo'?" Remy asked confused.   
  
"For hurting my schwester (A/N: that is 'sister' in German, right?)!" he said, kicking him down to the sand.   
  
Remy took out a card and was about to charge it when something clicked, "Wait, how did Remy hurt Chére?" He asked, blood starting to trickle out of his injured nose.  
  
"You mean you haven't figured it out yet you idiot?!" Kurt yelled. Remy slowly got up and, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his nose, took out his staff.  
  
"Why don't you make this easier for the both of us and just tell me?" he asked, starting to twirl his bostaff. Kurt BAMFed behind him and wrapped his tail around Remy's hand, making him drop the staff.   
  
Remy whipped around and tried to throw an exploding card at Kurt, but he BAMFed out of the way in time. " Fine, I'll tell you. You hurt her by cheating on her you scumbag!" he yelled.  
  
Passing tourists had, by now, either moved -far- from the two mutants, or were creating a circle around them. "What?!" Remy asked, apparantly that punch to the face had made his brain slow down.  
  
"Let me spell it out for you. YOU Y-O-U were flirting with OTHER O-T-H-E-R girls. ROGUE R-O-G-U-E say you! Now she's crying because she thought you LOVED L-O-V-E-D her!" Kurt yelled, his accent (Which I am not even attempting to do) getting stronger.  
  
"But Remy -does- love Chére!" This really pissed Kurt off. How could he just thow her away like that and say that he still loves her?  
  
  
  
Kurt body slammed Remy. No use, he had abs of steel, so it had the same affect as a cat running into an elephant. While Kurt was trying to clear his dizzy head, Remy ran off.  
  
Remy ran and saw rogue. He ran to her and was about to make it when someone BAMFed in front of him, knocking him to the ground. "Get off, Kurt, I need to talk to Rogue." Remy said.   
  
"Oh? And what do you think you could possibly say that she would believe? She was -just- starting to really trust you! That's what guys like you are all about, building up trust and then breaking it along with her heart." Kurt ranted.  
  
"Kurt let me talk to him." Rogue said behind him. Kurt turned around.  
  
Remy looked at Rogue, who in turn, purposefully avoided his eyes. Remy really effed up dis time. he thought solemnly.  
  
"Rogue, no! He's jerk and doesn't even deserve to talk to you!" Kurt argued, but he stepped aside.  
  
"Thanks Kurt, Ah'll be back in five." Rogue started walking to the shoreline. Remy quickly followed.  
  
  
  
Remy couldn't stand the silence, Rogue wouldn't speak. Why won't she talk? he thought in mental anguish. He clutched his fists in determination, Remy guess he'll have to speak first. he sighed.  
  
Rogue smirked inside. Good, she was making him think, almost torturing him with the silence. She saw him clutch his fists and sigh, About time he started talking.   
  
  
  
"Chére-" he started.  
  
"Don't call meh that." she growled.   
  
Well she cant be -that- angry, she isn't talking in her super-sweet southern voice.. he sighed. "Fine, Rouge, I'm sorry. I Don't know why I did that, and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again." he told her.   
  
"Good. Because Ah Don't plan to." Rogue told him.   
  
"Ch- Rogue it was an expression. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I was.. I guess.. I Don't konw! I Don't know what in de hell I was t'inkin'! Won't you -please- forgive me?" he begged.   
  
"Oh yea Ah'm just gonna forgive yah for flirtin' with two girls, and lettin' one kiss yah?! Puh-lease."  
  
"Chére, please, I love you!" Remy knew Rogue was furious, now she -was- talking in her super sweet southern voice.   
  
"Yah really exxpect meh to believe yah, Don't yah? Well Remy LeBeau, Ah hate yah!" She then took the two earrings from her pocket and threw them at Remy.   
  
The rose earrings bounced off of Remy and to the sand. Rogue stormed off, tears welling up in her eyes.   
  
  
  
Remy sighed and bent down to carefully pick up the earrings, they were now broken. Remy sat down and pocketed teh earrings. He threw a shell into the water. "Shit Remy, y've dug y'self a big ass hole dis time, and Remy not sure he can git out."  
  
********  
  
The ride back home was long and quiet. You could practically see the electric bolts of tension in the air.  
  
Rogue and Rmey were sitting as far apart from eachother as they possibly could. (Only because Rogue kept moving whenever Remy tried to sit down near her.)  
  
"John, shouldn't you go talk to Remy?" Amara asked.  
  
  
  
"Nah. Your leavin after they drop us off. I wanna spend time with you." he said.  
  
"You should, besides, I'm gonna go talk to Rogue."  
  
"So, we're gonna be the match makers?" Pyro asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ok, but you should go talk to Remy, give him some female advice, and I'll talk to the Sheila, and -try- to explain how Remy's poor excuse for a mind works."  
  
They slid out of their seats and went to do their stuff.   
  
Amara slid into the seat next to Remy. "Go 'way." he murmured, staring out the window.  
  
"I think you should talk about it." Amara started, "Why did you do it?"  
  
Remy glared at her. "I Don't -know- why I did that! It was like I totally forgot about her, but that's impossible, I would -never- forget about Chére... But I did..." He put his head in his hands.   
  
Then he looked up and raised his hands to the heavens. "WHY ARE YOU TESTING ME THIS WAY!?!?"  
  
********  
  
Little did Remy know that someone above heard him. She smirked as she looked down at the moving Greyhound bus below. No, she wasn't God, or Aphrodite. It was none other than our favorite *cough*not*cough* little Miss Perfect!  
  
Jean smirked. "What a perfect plan, that will teach Rogue to flirt with Scott! Remy -conveniently- forgot about Rogue and -conveniently- decided to start flirting with the girls..." Jean chuckled. "Perfect, she'll never try and take my Scottie away from me again.   
  
********  
  
"Rogue, you have t'excuses 'im. Its just a bloke thing." John tried to explain.   
  
"OH, so all guys cheat on the girls they told them they loved?" She remarked coldly.  
  
"Um...Well...Yes..I mean no...Gah! I guess Remy's always been a weird bloke... a -very- weird one." Pyro admitted.  
  
"Oh? And that immediately gives him permission to flirt and kiss other girls?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Er... No, y-no, ummm. GOD! Could you two just make up so that we can get on with our lives?! Your gonna get back together anyway so better now than later!" John yelled, going back to his seat.  
  
Amara came back and returned to her seat. "Itts hopeless, no one's gonna get them back together except themselves." Amara sighed.   
  
John put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yea, I just hope that block-head has some -very- good tricks up his sleeve..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
WAHHHHH that was soo hard to write, but I had to. Whats Romy without a few bumps in the road? No one left this chapter... Someone will next time I promise! Ok, so vote out of these people.  
  
RogueJohn  
  
RemyPietro  
  
KurtKitty  
  
Wanda  
  
Haha, eight pages! beat that! lol R&R PLEASE!!! 


	8. All's Fair in Love and War

Hi everyone! I know its been SOOOO long since i've updated this but here it is! Hope you like!  
  
Dragonfire99 - I know exactly what you mean.... always....There...screwing up relationships.... *shudder twitch* Just wait. Jean does some other EEEEVVVIIILLLL things... but nothing as evil as this. And the Romy shall be fixed... Unless Jean decides to come back and screw it up again.   
  
Lady LeBeau - You have a 'ROMY' flag!? Sweet! I want one! You know, my birthday's comming up... *Bats eyelashes* Ok, so its not for another two and a half months! They diserved a day of R&R. I like Pietro, thought your right, he can get annoying. I'm also not looking forward to what Logan's gonna do.   
  
May Black - I love Amayro too! Wow, nice list! I agree on the Wanda and Pyro thing. And the comment about Remy ^.^ Can you believe that they actually had the nerve to give Remy normal eyes in Evolution, in the first two episodes that he came on!? The nerve...  
  
Midnight Selene - Their both still their, for now...If your refering to the list at the bottom, then their both gonna leave before chapter 10, which is all I have planned out for now ^.^ Yea Jean is stupid! And evil..... eeeevvviiill  
  
roguewanderer - I'm trying to fix the problem! But you know Jean, she's -always- their messing things up! Oh well... We'll think of something (Me and Liz, my muse). Lol, Wanda does need to be with Lance ^.^  
  
SpItFiRe07 - Thank you! Your vote is tallied ^.^ I love Amayro to, their just made for each other! (Kinda like a non-evil Jean/Scott relationship! If their is such a thing...) I'm pretty sure they'll kiss soon.... *Flips through pages of sloppily writen fanfic that was all writen at school...* ^.^;; I think so... eventually...  
  
JainaGal0715 - I know, Poor Remy and poor Rogue. I love it when Remy calls Rogue Roguey, but I always spell it Roguie, does it matter? Anyway...  
  
Demon Rogue13 - Thank you, Yes Tabitha is still around and will be for a while... And thank you for your vote ^.^  
  
Pietro Pryde - ... Why Don't you just ask me these things at school? And to tell u a secret, i'm almost done writing it. It should be about 12 chapters long. Then of course theirs the matter of the sequel ^.^ ... You love me? I'm sorry, I don't feel that way about you and my door doesn't swing that way ^.~  
  
Lil'crazzygurl - I'm fixing it as we speak... or type... whatever. And Scott was out in chapter 5...   
  
Jaina12 - Lol, war between Pietro and Kitty, its hard to say who would win... but I Don't think it'll go to that. I have something planned for the ending ^.^ And then of course, the sequel. Its sad that their couples cant be with them *sniff tear* oh well, they'll get over it ^.^ Unfortunately, those four will soon have to stop plotting against others and plot against the other pair...  
  
ATTENTION PLEASE READ: Ok lol. How about this. Here's a nice fun contest, whoever guesses (And gets it right) what the grand prize that the winner in All For The Money, will get... something... How about i'll answer any one question u have about it, like whats gonna happen or something. Or I could just congratulate you and give you a cookie. Your pick. Here's a hint: The winner(s) will get to go on a trip to somewhere in the US.  
  
All for the $MONEY$  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Piotr was the second to last to step off the bus. He sighed with relief. The bus ride home was nothing less than hell. Before he stepped inside the house Logan stopped him. "Hey, Bub, you don't have to stay here, Charles agree's to give you $ 3,000 if you leave with me." Piotr took one look at the large mansion.  
  
"When are you leavin'?"  
  
"In a few minutes, gotta take care of something first." Poitr nodded and walked inside.   
  
Logan walked up to Remy, who was still sitting in the bus, staring out the window, at nothing in particular. "Look, I don't know what you did to screw up, but you did. Now, I suggest that you fix this Romy problem-"  
  
Remy looked up at Logan, "Romy?" (A/N: Sorry couldn't resist ^.^)  
  
"Yea, Romy, as in Rogue + Remy together = Romy. Anyway, you better fix it, or I'll have to hurt you, and you're lucky that I'm giving you a warning. The only reason I'm giving you a warning is because I don't think Rogue hates you or doesn't like you any more, but you did make her mad. Fix it. Got it?"  
  
"Yea, dis Gambit still got some tricks up 'is sleeve." Remy smirked as he got up. Logan stopped him.   
  
"Your nose is still bleeding." he said. Remy had put a bunch of tissues under it, but it hadn't stopped yet.  
  
"Only a lil'" he argued.  
  
"Its broken. Here." He tossed Remy a thing for broken noses from the first aid kit.   
  
"I don't need dis." Remy said stubbornly.  
  
"Sure, well then humor me and keep it." Logan said as Remy walked into the mansion.   
  
Five minutes later Piotr was cheerfully waving goodbye. Logan and Piotr both drove away. Amara stepped out from behind the stairs "Yes! He didn't remember me!" John hugged her.  
  
The night came quickly. They ate their dinner quietly, some trying in vain to start a conversation. "Jamie, Sugah, could yah ask -him- to pass tha mashed 'taters?" Rogue asked. Jamie sighed and turned to Remy.  
  
"Could you pass me the potatoes so that I can pass them to Rogue, who still isn't speaking to you?"  
  
Remy sighed and picked up the potatoes. "Here are de potatoes, Cherie." he said, passing them to Jamie.   
  
  
  
When Rogue got them she said, "tell Remy not to call meh 'Cherie' anymore." she looked at the potatoes and noticed the King of hearts on them. She smirked.   
  
She passed the potatoes back directly to Remy, "Here you are, Swamp rat." Remy smirked At least she's speakin' t'me now. he noticed that hte card wasn't on the potatoes anymore Ah, Cherie liked it- He thought just as the potatoes exploded in his face (Rogue can use the people whom she's absorbed powers).  
  
Rogue stifled giggles as Remy sighed. He got up to go wipe the mashed potatoes off his face and coat. Pietro growled. "Would you just get over it!? He's not flirting with the gills anymore!" Pietro said. Kitty elbowed him in the ribs. Rogue scowled, glared at Pietro, and was silent for the rest of dinner.   
  
********  
  
After dinner everyone except Rogue and Remy were talking in the kitchen. "We have to get them back together! Their both to stubborn to get together themselves." Kitty whispered.  
  
"Yea! Theirdrivingmeinsane!" Pietro agreed.   
  
"Any ideas?" Amara asked.  
  
Jamie smiled, "Ok, I saw this on a movie once..." Three words for you: Famous Last Words.   
  
********  
  
Dear Rogue,  
  
I found some chocolate cake, come down to the Kitchen and we'll chit chat and eat it together!- Kitty  
  
********  
  
Remy was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, and cursing at it every few minutes. His nose had stopped bleeding, but he still would not put on the patch. He still couldn't figure out why he had done that. Why he had done that. Why he had forgotten Rogue for one second. It was impossible!  
  
"Maybe you got brainwashed by aliens who wanted to study human mating patterns?" Jean supplied helpfully.  
  
"Jean!?" Remy said, jumping three feet off the bed. Jean was indeed sitting their on his window sill.  
  
"Yup. How are you Remy?" She asked politely.  
  
"Um, fine, what brings you here?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
The telepath shrugged. "Just stopping by for a friendly chat." she lied, Remy could tell she was lying, she came here for more then that... but what?  
  
"You've been readin' Remy's mind, mon ami."  
  
"Well, its hard not to with you practically screaming, wondering 'how could I do such a thing to her' and 'how could I forget her even for a second?' and I am here to tell you that I know how." she taunted., She was definantly enjoying this.  
  
She's not lying. Remy thought.   
  
"No, I'm not." Jean confirmed.  
  
"Get out of my mind, red."  
  
"Don't you want to know how?" She pouted.  
  
"Yes." Remy told her. Jean smiled evily.  
  
"Well. I'm not going to tell you!" she teased. Remy turned and starteed at her green eyes.   
  
"Now Petite, you wouldn't want to hurt po' Remy's feelings, are you? Just tell Remy. He wont tell anyone." Jean stared into those red on black eyes.  
  
"Okay." she said. As she stared into his eyes she told him about her plot. By the time Jean snapped out of her daze, Remy was furious. "Ooops!" she gasped as she noticed what she had done.  
  
"Get out!" Remy growled, his eyes turning red. "Get out now and don't you EVER try and hurt her again!" he yelled. She flew up.  
  
"Fine, but she deserved it!" Jean yelled. Remy charged a card and threw it at her. IT veered off course and exploded harmlessly in the air. Jean smirked and flew off. Remy flopped back down on the bed trying to think, but he couldn't, his mind was to clouded. He growled at the ceiling before he noticed the note by the door.   
  
Remy,  
  
Hey mate! Don't tell the girls, but I found some junk food. Meet me in the kitchen in five to pig out on it!-John  
  
Remy smiled, something to get his mind off of worrying. He couldnt think straight while worrying if his plans would work. His card idea had blown up in his face, litterally. Not that he really thought it would, it was more to test how mad she was. And oh boy, was she mad! He made his way to the kitchen.  
  
********  
  
Rogue sighed as she put the note on her bed. Just like Kitty, but she'd go. its not like Ah have anythin' else to do. she reasoned. She made her way down to the kitchen and through the doors into it. She looked around for Kitty, but didn't find her. Quite the opposite, in fact, she found the person she hadn't wanted to see.  
  
"Figures you'd be here." She said icily.  
  
"O' course Cherie, Remy's waitin for Johnny." he told her in defense.  
  
"Oh... Ah'm waitin for Kitty..." They both frowned. A trick? But of course.   
  
The large door's slammed shut. Kitty's head poked through the door. "Listen, Neither of you are gonna get out of here until you two, like, make up!" She said.  
  
"Kitty! Let me out!" Rogue yelled as Kitty phased back through.  
  
Rogue growled and truned on the lights. "Great, just great. We're stuck in a kitchen! Together!"   
  
"It could be worse Cherie, at least we have food." Remy said optimistically. Rogue glared at him.   
  
Remy got up and started pulling out food to make a sandwich. "Y' want one Cheire?" eh asked, indicating to the sandwich.   
  
"How can yah eat so much? And didn't Ah tell yah not to call meh 'Cherie'?" she snapped.   
  
Remy sighed, "Yes, Cherie did ask. But dis is Remy's name for Cherie, since she hasn't told him her real name. But Remy promises that Cherie can call 'im anyt'in' she wants." he told her.   
  
Rogue smirked evilly and Remy immediately regretted it. "Ok, dick head." she chirped happily.   
  
Remy sighed, it could have been worse, At least she isn't calling me 'you cheating bastard' "Ok, Cherie." He said amused.   
  
He started chewing his sandwich loudly, making Rogue hungry. She eventually gave in and got up.  
  
"Does Cherie want me to get something for her?" he asked her.  
  
Rogue showed him her shiny apple, "Nope." she said.  
  
Remy was relieved, She didn't growl/scowl/glare at me! ... But of course, all good things must come to an end ^.^  
  
********  
  
CRASH! A glass vase shattered from inside the kitchen. The others outside of the room looked around nervously. "Um, like, should we cheak on them?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Naw, they couldn't kill each other if they were payed." Pyro said, "Two three's." he said as they all continued playing B.S. (Bologna Sandwich!)  
  
********  
  
Remy sighed, Rogue apparently was very touchy tonight. She had just thrown a glass vase at him. Granted, she had purposly missed him, but it was definantly to close for comfort. "Cherie,"  
  
"Don't Cherie meh! You jerk! Kitty, let me out!" She banged on the door.  
  
"NO can do Sheila, Oh, Pietro, B.S." John replied.  
  
"Your playing CARDS!?" Rogue screamed.  
  
"'s no offence t' ya Sheila." John assured her. Remy smirked as Rogue turneed from the door.   
  
"What are yah smirkin at yah cheatin bastard?" Rogue snapped.  
  
"You Cherie. you always make me smile. Your presence brightens my-"  
  
"Cut the crap Remy." Rogue ordered. He smirked again, but fell silent.  
  
********  
  
At about twelve o'clock the mutants were all glaring at Jamie. "Wh... IT didn't take this long in the movie!" He defended himself. The two had stopped fighting finally and they actually hadn't heard a word from them for a half an hour.   
  
"WE should go check on them, like, just in case." Kitty suggested. They nodded and Kitty got up. She poked her head through the door then came back out smiling. "They finally go over it! Come look!"  
  
They all walked in quietly. Remy looked up with tired red eyes. Rogue was snuggled up next to him, her head on his shoulders. The mutants all drew in breath to let out and "AWWW!"   
  
"Shh!" Remy hushed, but not in time. Rogue's eyes flashed open She jerked out of his arms.  
  
"What were yah doin?!" she yelled. Apparently they hadn't made up yet... The others grumbled about listening to Jamie's stupid idea. Remy got up also. Rogue was thrilled to finally be let out, but was sleepy so Remy caught up to her quickly.  
  
"Cherie, Remy t'inks dere's only one way y'll believe what Remy wants to tell y'." he said. He took her gloved hand in his. Part of Rogue wanted to reclaim it, but she didn't. Remy then pulled her close and kissed her quickly on the lips.   
  
Memories flooded into her mind. Memories especially of Jean in Remy's room earlier. Telling him what she had done. By the time that Rogue had sorted all thes thoughts and made sense of them, she found herself on her bed. On her bed side table was a note.   
  
'I hope you forgive me Cherie, We'll talk tomorrow. Sleep well and dream of me.   
  
- Your Sexy Cajun.  
  
Rogue sighed as she felt her face grow warm, Since when is he my 'sexy cajun'? she thought as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
********  
  
She woke up the next morning, got dressed, and lumbered down the stairs. She was headed to the Kitchen when the door bell rang. Seeing no one around she opened it. Suddenly their was a bouquet of red roses shoved into her arms.   
  
"Are you Miss Rogue?" A florist dressed in a blue uniform shirt that had 'Flower's Florist' on it and kakhi pants asked.   
  
Um, yes." She said, wondering why he was asking.   
  
"Good. Sign here please." He said, handing her that thing that looks like a super-sized palm pilot to sign. He looked very relieved. Rogue signed her name. The guy went back to his truck and came back with two more bouquet. One of pink roses and one of black roses.   
  
"These are all for meh?" she asked in disbelief.   
  
"Yea, you also have two more bouquets. Here." He handed her a card. Rogue.  
  
Rogue read the card as the guy went back to get the last two bouquets. 'To my Cherie, Just a little something to show you how sorry Remy is and how much he loves you. Love Remy.  
  
She hurried to the kitchen and put the flowers in vases. John and Amara were sitting at the table. John was making figures of her from fire. "See how beautiful it burns Amara? Pretty fire! Almost as beautiful as you!" he said. She laughed as he stared wide eyed at the fire.  
  
He then noticed the five bouquets of roses in Rogue's arms. "Ooh! Roses! Do roses burn well? Only one way to find out!" he said eagerly, reaching for one. Rogue quickly snatched them out of his reach.   
  
"Pahro, yah burn -one- rose and Ah'll make sure yah're never able to control fire again!" Rogue threatened.   
  
"How?" John asked curiously. Rogue glared at him.  
  
"Their's only one way to find out." John decided that for his safty it would be better to continue creating fire figures for Amara.  
  
Rogue went around looking for Remy, but couldn't find him any where. She found Kitty and Pietro selecting a movie to watch with Wanda. "Have you guys seen Remy lately?" Rogue asked, concerned.   
  
"Nope, like, why" Kitty asked.   
  
"Nope Roguie, wait..." He zoomed off and was back in a second. "He's not on the first floor, you might wanna check up stairs." he advised.   
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks speedy." She called as she left.  
  
"How about A Walk to Remember?" Kitty asked. Pietro and Wanda glanced at each other in fright.   
  
"Um... Kitty-Kat, how about we try something a little more... adventurous?" Pietro suggested, pointing to the movies such as The LOTR, Pearl Harbor, The Matrix, ect.   
  
Rogue walked up the stairs and headed towards Remy's room. Even though she knew that the Cajun probably wouldn't be their this late, she knocked on the door. "Remy are yah in their?"   
  
"Rogue?" Said Remy's voice, it sounded as if he was plugging his nose. "Com-ah id."  
  
Rogue opened the door. Remy was sitting on the edge of his bed, with a bunch of tissue's held on his nose. Rogue raised and eye questioningly. "Reby tried to blow it, ant it started bleedin' 'gain." he said.   
  
She came over to him. "It hurts like a mother fu-"  
  
"Well, here's why. Its probably broken and yah haven't put on the thing that goes over it to make it heal right." She said, taking the thing from his bed side table. She walked over to him to put it on. Remy removed the tissue's and since it had stopped bleeding, Rogue taped the thing in place.   
  
"Reby look's ad idiot in dis. An' it still hurts!" he complained. Rogue went to the bath room and came back with some water and Advil.   
  
"So does dis mean dat you forgive Remy?" He asked making puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"For now Swamp rat. But Ah'm sure that yah'll screw up tomorrah an' Ah'll get mad at yah again." she smirked.   
  
"Den its a date!" he winked. "Merde, Remy's gonna be broke soon if y' keep on gettin' mad at 'im. Roses ain't cheep ya no!" he complained teasingly.   
  
Rogue laughed. "Then yah should stop startin' fights Swamp Rat." She said simply. Remy yawned sleepily. "They were beautiful, yah know."   
  
"Glad y' like dem." Remy yawned again.   
  
"Why are yah so tired?" she asked.  
  
"Was up late last night in de Kitchen wit y', den stayed up fo' a few more hours worried dat y' wouldn't forgive po' ol' Remy." he said, leaning back on his pillows and closing his eyes. He held Rogue's gloved hand in his.   
  
"Go ta sleep Sugah." Rogue said. Remy nodded and Rogue moved for the door, but Remy tightened his grip on her hand.   
  
"Don' go, Roguie, please don't, stay here?" He pleaded.  
  
"...Fahne, just let meh get mah book. Ah'll be right back." Rogue left and came back a minute later, Remy was already asleep. She sat down on the bed next to him and started reading. She looked down at Remy. "That wasn't very fair, Remy, askin' meh to stay when yah knew Ah would because Ah love yah." she muttered.  
  
"All's fair in love an' war, Cherie."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Yay! I love that last line! Ok, I know my top author's note was SUPER long, sorry. OK, Next chapter the mutants will play Truth or Dare. I was gonna leave this chapter out, but my friends convinced me not to. So now I need you to give me some more truth or dare's because what I have is nothing short of pathetic. Your input is GREATLY appreciated ^.^ Until next time! Review please! Bye Bye! 


	9. Truth or Dare

Wow, its been a long time since i've updated this fic, so it's probably useless to give you mindless excesses, lol. So i'll just answer your reviews from a long time ago :-p.  
  
DemonRogue13 - thanks  
  
blck fire - lol... yea man, love, peace, and save the whales.   
  
Lady LeBeau - gasp A ROMY FLAG!? For me?! Thank you!!! I shall treasure it forever! ooooh, boys... in girl outfits smiles evily yay  
  
Persona the ITG - Oo, that'd be torture for Pyro, I like it! And I LOVE the Logan idea "hey babe, come here often?" Lol, or something!   
  
Jord - More Kietro? Got it! Oo, I got some good pranks to pull :-)  
  
emicablue - i'm glad u think so, sorry it wasn't fast tho!  
  
Haydence - lol! Yea, it is a little R rated, but if I change it a little bit, I think I could make it work ;-)  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The day drug on and soon night fell. Remy woke up and apparently had gotten a cold from leaving his window open all night... And a cold with a broken nose didn't work to well, Mr. Mc. Coy came to check him out and said that the nose wasn't broken, just fractured and would heal soon, and gave him some medicine for the cold. Rogue had been taking care of Remy in his room, until he finally persuaded her to let him go downstairs to watch some TV with everyone else... accompanied with a large blanket and many tissues.  
  
"ATCHOO!!" he sneezed loudly.  
  
"Bless you." came a chorus of voices. Everyone was in the living room watching TV, but being 2 pm on a thursday the only things on were soaps and baby shows. "This is so boring!" Wanda complained.  
  
"Well, my Crimson Cutie, if you come with me I can make your life a lot more interesting." Todd said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Wanda glared and hexed him into a wall.  
  
Suddenly Pietro, who had been laying down on another couch, jumped up "Hey! I have a great idea!" he cried.  
  
"Pietro has an idea! Miracles really do happen." Wanda muttered.  
  
"Thanks Wanda, its nice to kno I have my loving sister's support."Pietro said dryly. "anyway, we should play Truth or Dare!" At the words 'truth or dare' the sun was covered by a mysterious cloud and there was a large crack of thunder.   
  
"Creepy." Amara said. Everyone nodded and agreed to play.   
  
"Alrighty then, I get to aks first since I though of it!" Pietro claimed. He scanned the room evily searching for his first victim. His eyes fell on Rogue, he smirked.. "Roguie! Truth or dare?" He asked.  
  
Rogue was tempted to say truth, but not wanting to look like a wuss, decided on dare. She then started to pick at her gloves obviously trying to hint at something. Pietro noticed the picking, but wasn't frightened. It wasn't as if she could catch up to him anyway.  
  
"I dare you to wear one of Kitty's pink dresses for the entire day and night!" he said, laughing evily.  
  
"But Ah'll be leavin' so much skin uncovered!" she protested.  
  
"Then you better tell that Cajun of yours to keep his hands to himself!" Pietro shrugged.  
  
"Since when has that ever stopped him before?" she muttered as Kitty drug her upstairs. Their was a lot of banging and shuffling around, and a few yells of protest from Rogue, but ten minutes later Kitty was shoving her down the stairs.   
  
Kitty has apparently made her take off her make-up and put on simple eyeshadow and light pink lip gloss. But what was the most stunning was her dress. It was a spaghetti straps, velvet light pink dress that cut of just at mid thigh. its neckline swooped just enough to show a little, but not too much.   
  
Rogue tried to walk down the stairs without killing herself, but it was a bit difficult between Remy's catcalls, sneezes, and the three inch heels Kitty had somehow gotten her to wear. She was blushing by the time she was sitting next to Remy on the couch.  
  
"Ah, Cherie, Remy -knew- y'had a face under all dat make-up!" he teased. Rogue scowled at him.  
  
"Mah turn... Kitty! Truth or dare?" She asked evily.  
  
"Like, dare." Kitty said meekly. Rogue smirked.  
  
"Ah dare yah to wear Todd's clothes!" Kitty paled at the thought as the others laughed.   
  
"Like, can I take a chicken?" she asked.  
  
"It's either wear his clothes or make out with him." Rogue said simply.  
  
"Your evil! Fine, Todd, where's your extra clothes?" Kitty asked, getting up and folding her arms impatiently. Todd raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What do you mean 'extra clothes'? This is the only pair I brought!" Everyone groaned and scooted away from him.  
  
"Like, ew! Ewwwww ewww ewwww." Kitty groaned as Todd took off his shirt and shorts. He handed them to Kitty. She went to go get changed, and came back pouting. "Like gross! I'm gonna, like, have to takea milliion showers just to get the smell out of my hair!" she complained.  
  
"Ok, like, Todd. Truth or dare?" Kitty asked. Because of Wanda's suggestions to chose dare (she was hopping he'd have to jump off a very -very- high building),he chose dare. "Alright, I dare you to take a.... SHOWER! Longer than 10 minutes! And with Soap, Shampoo, and conditioner! Remember, RINSE, LATHER, and REPEAT!!" she reminded him as he drug himself upstairs to the shower.  
  
"But I already took my shower of the month!" Was heard from the retreating mutant.  
  
"No vonder de Brodahood kids are such looser's! One shover a month?" Kurt asked appalled. Rogue shivered from being in the dress, and Remy took off his coat and let her use it. He then pulled her to lean against him.   
  
"Hm." Rogue mumbled as she breathed in deeply. The jacket smelled like Remy. She began searching through his many pockets, how many cards can a guy have? she thought as she discovered the 7th pocket with a deck of hidden cards. She found some cigarets and promised herself to get rid of them later. Then she felt something different. It was a thick piece of paper, one side felt silky smooth and the other felt more rough. A picture? she thought.  
  
She pulled it out only to find that it was a picture of Remy and herself on her bed. They were both asleep, Remy had one arm protectively around Rogues' waiste, and they were both covered with chocolate. IT was a picture of the Chocolate Fight they'd had a few nights ago!  
  
"How did ya get a picture of this?" she asked.  
  
"Its amazin' wat five dollars 'll git ya from dat lil' twirp!" Remy said, meaning Jamie. Ten minutes passed and Todd came down, clean and in new clothes.  
  
"Hey! Who told you dat you could go through -my- closet? Ever heard of -asking-?" Kurt yelled as Todd came down in his clothes.  
  
"Hey, yo, calm down you furry geiko! You'll get it back!" Todd assured.  
  
"Ja, vith slime all over it!"  
  
"Whatever, yo. Remy, truth or dare?" Remy, not wanting to have to move from his comfortable spot, chose Truth Todd huffed. "Wimp! Fine.... hmm, Oh! Heh, Where was the weirdest place you've done -it-?" Todd asked. The boys all leaned forward, as the girls sniffed in distaste. Rogue of course, kept an ear open while pretending not to listen.   
  
"Heh, de weirdest place ever? Mm, dat'd have t'be w'en I did -it- in a coffin." Remy nodded.  
  
".. A coffin?" Kurt asked, "Like vere dey put ze old people!?"  
  
"Yea homme, but dis one was empty, and un used." Remy assured them.  
  
"That's tha most disgusting thing Ah've ever heard!" Rogue cried disgustedly.   
  
"Was it... you kno... nice?" Pietro asked, earning himself a smack from Kitty. Remy smirked.  
  
"'t was okay." he shrugged.   
  
"Boys are disgusting." Wanda said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Now Remy wants to ask... Pietro! Truth or Dare?" Remy asked. Pietro smirked.  
  
"Dare, throw me the best ya got you wussy Cajun boy!"  
  
"ATCHOOO!" Remy sneesed, then groaned, sneezing with a tender nose was NOT fun, "Really? Well den...." he paused for dramatic tension, "You have to dance to the Barny love song.... like a stripper in your underpants" everyone gasped, and Pietro looked horrified.  
  
"You cant get the Barney song! So I don't have to sing to it!" Pietro said, but Remy smirked as he walked over to the tapes, and pulled one out from the back, indeed, it was a Barny sing along tape. Pietro gulped loudly.  
  
"Start dancin." Remy said evilly as he put the tape in. Pietro sighed and got on top of the coffee table and started singing along to "I love you. You love me," started pulling his shirt off, tossing it, and then his pants, "we're a great big family......" he started dancing on top of the table. Jamie pulled his camera out, and took some pictures. Oh, how he loved blackmail.  
  
Soon Pietro was finished and back in hi seat. He then turned to Tabby, "truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." she said bravely. Pietro smirked, soon tehy all found themselves in the kitchen watching as Tabby bravely ate a plateful of something Kitty called her chicken pot pie, a piece of food that, sadly, Remy had not helped her cook. As soon as she finished it, she had rushed to the bathroom and was not seen for the next hour. They all traveled back to the living room, except Kurt of course, who had decided to stop for a snack.  
  
"Well, then I guess i'll just have to go again!" Pietro said happily. "Roguie, baby, truth or dare?" he asked, ignoring the glares from Remy.  
  
"Dare." she said.   
  
"I dare you to kiss Jamie." he said simply, Rogue gasped. Jamie grinned.  
  
"But Ah don't have mah earrings, Ah broke them! Ah'll kill him!" Rogue protested.  
  
"So, just a quick kiss, you'll pull back real fast, you'll just knock him out for a few." Pietro shrugged, "You zaped us enough at the brotherhood to know when to let go." he pointed out.  
  
"That's because some idiot gave yah pixie sticks and the only way to get you to stop running around us and talking so fast that not even yah're sister could understand you WAS to zap you." she growled, that day had NOT been fun.  
  
"Whatever, just do it." Pietro said, Rogue sighed, and Jamies grin widened. Remy couldnt help but laugh as his southern girlfriend watched Jamie pull out some mint spray, spray way to much in his mouth, and choke on it for a minute.  
  
Rogue turned to Pietro, "Ah hate yah" she spat bitterly, he just smiled in return. "Jamie, chill." Rogue ordered as he reached for his mint spray again.  
  
"I cant! This is my first kiss!" Jamie said excitedly. Remy started laughing again. Rogue glared daggars at both Pietro and Remy.  
  
"Well, git on wit it Cherie, don' keep de homme watin'!" the Cajun teased. Rogue closed her eyes and quickly leaned in and kissed Jamie on the lips. She then quickly backed away, hand going to her forehead.   
  
"Cool!" Jamie said, before passing out. Remy put an arm around Rogue and was about to say something, before he noticed that something was not right...There was now two Rogue's... A thought hit him.  
  
"Cherie! Now Remy can 'ave a t'reesome an' Remy wont be cheetin' on ya!" he said excitedly. Both Rogue's sighed and punched Remy's arms.   
  
"Stupid swamprat." they both said at the same time. Then the Rogue's started looking around to find someone to dare... There eyes fell apon John. Rogue looked at her copy, and they both smiled evilly, getting together to consult a dare or truth, and then the real Rogue turned to John.  
  
"John, sugah, truth or dare?" she said in her sweetest voice.  
  
"... Dare!" he said excitedly. Rogue's smile widened.  
  
"Excellent. Ah dare yah to call up Mystique, ah have her cell number, and then ask her to marry yah!" everyone started laughing. John even smirked.  
  
"Alright mate! Gimme tha phone." Rogue handed him her cellphone, which was covered in bright flames and a dragon curled around it.  
  
"Not scary at all, eh Sheila?" John asked.  
  
"Speed dial number 1 should get you to her, she took mah phone and installed it, and Ah don't know how to take it off." she growled. John pushed the speed dial and coughed, he was going to disquise his voice.  
  
IT rang a few times before she picked up "Yes?" she snapped into the phone.  
  
"Hello Raven." John said in a deep voice, "I know it's been a while since we've been able to talk, but I love you, and I would like to know if you would marry me?" the teenage mutants stifled giggles behind there hands.  
  
"...Victor? Is that you? Didn't we already have this conversation?! We cant get married, what would Magnus say, I'd scare the shit out of my children if I did that!" Mystique ranted.  
  
"Not that you already don't" Rogue interjected quietly.   
  
"I love you too Victor, but for now we must just lay low and wait until Magnus is off his 'ruling the world' phase. Remember the Hippie phase? He got over that eventually, this'll die too. Until then... Victor are you there?" Mystique asked. John looked panicked and hung up.  
  
"Lord she's screwed up! She's in love with SABERTOOTH?!" John asked.  
  
"Ah'm scarred for lahfe." Rogue said, putting her head in her hands.   
  
John then smirked, getting over the Mystique drama rather quickly and turned to Wanda, "Alright Sheila, truth or dare?" Wanda glared at him.  
  
"Truth." she said, and he decided it would be safer not to call her a chicken.  
  
"What's the weirdest thing you've ever done naked?" he asked. Wanda thought for a few seconds, and then immediately went red. "You have to tell us!"  
  
"Well, it must be the time that all the boys were gone from the Boarding house... doing something or other, and I had nothing to wear, so I was doing laundry. And then I noticed how big of a mess the place was, and so I decided to... clean it up." she said blushing.  
  
"You cleaned up that pig stye naked!?" John asked.  
  
"That's gotta be unsanitary." Rogue said disgusted.  
  
"I remember that day! Ewwww! Damn Wanda, vacuuming, dishes, laundry for all of us, straightening our beds, cleaning our rooms, all naked? MY EYES!" Pietro cried.   
  
"Heh, cuddle bumpkins, you cleaned my room and did all that for me in your birthday suit? You know, if you wanted me that much you could have just asked." Todd said, Wanda then threw him into a wall repeatedly. Everyone else decided to shut up.  
  
"Whatever. Remy, truth or dare?" Wanda asked.   
  
"Dare, p'tite." Remy said, smirking.  
  
"I dare you to hit on Logan the next time he comes!" she said, smirking. Remy went pale.  
  
"Non! Dat's de last t'ing dat homme need's t'be t'inkin, dat Remy's hittin' on 'im! He almost killed me after de beach! Remy does NOT have a death wish! 'E wants to live to a ripe old age!" Remy stated firmly. Wanda glared and hex bolts flickered in her hands.  
  
"Then I suggest you take the dare." Remy gulped.  
  
"O'course p'tite, always up for de dares, next time de homme comes, yup." Remy agreed, praying that they would forget by then. It was now his turn and he looked towards Piotr, who was quietly sitting near the back of the circle, unnoticed by anyone.  
  
"Piotr, my man, truth or dare?" Remy asked.  
  
"I think it would be safest to go with truth, but I'll be adventurous and choose Dare." he said.  
  
"Dat's my homme, now, I dare y't' call de police and send dem t'de mansion!" he said.  
  
"And tell them wat?" Piotr asked skeptically, "Dey will not go for no reason." he pointed out.  
  
"Tell them that there's someone creepign aroudn the property." Pietro suggested. Piotr nodded.  
  
"If I must." he picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1, the phone rang once, and then he was connected to a police officer. "Hello, is dis be the police? I am callink because dere is somethink walking around the property next to mine." he said.  
  
"Who is? A person?" The police officer asked.  
  
"Yes, someone dressed in all black. He is walking around the house, and I think I heard a crash and now I see nothink." Piotr went on.  
  
"Where is it? What is your adress?"  
  
"It is at the house across the street, the Xavier Institute." Piotr said.  
  
"We know where that is, thank you, a police man will be there shortly." the officer said before hanging up. The teens laughed, except Kitty.  
  
"You guys, like, know that they'll catch on and the Professor will send someone here, right?" she asked. Everyone froze.  
  
"Why'd ya have to ruin our fun kitty kat?" Pietro whined. Kitty rolled her eyes.   
  
"Like, whatever, game over. We should probably hide. Except Remy, he can stay down here and lookout for him." she smirked. Everyone else agreed and rushed to there respective rooms, except Remy, who was designated lookout.  
  
He hid behind the staircase, growling, he did NOT like this. Logan was comming up the steps, looked mad, opening the door... Remy let out a sigh of relief, he had passed him. "dat was a close one!" he muttered.  
  
"What are we hiding from?" Logan asked from right behind him, he had crept around the staircase and came through the little under part to end up right behind Remy. Remy jumped up, which resulted in him hitting his head on the stairs. he then rushed out, cursing in french.  
  
"Alright Gumbo, where are the kids?"  
  
"Dere in dere rooms." he growled, holding his head.  
  
In about five minutes, all the kids were in the kitchen, getting a long lecture from Logan about prank calls. "The police came in saying that someone was breaking into our house? And just a few minutes before that Mystique was calling the Professor for advice on marriage! I don't know if you had anything to do with the second one, but prank calling the police?..." he went on for another ten minutes or so. When he was finally done he walked out of the kitchen, and Remy was shoved out to follow, so that he could do his dare.  
  
"Hey dere Cherie, come here often?" Remy called, leaning against the rail to the stairs, Logan stopped in front of the door and looked around, he and Remy were the only person in the room...  
  
"Gumbo, are you talking to me?" he growled.  
  
"I don't see any other bon fille in de premises." Remy pointed out.  
  
"OK, who brought you more hard liquor, the professor banned you from having any here!" Logan demanded.  
  
"Ah, mon petite, your eyes are like de stars, twinkling, and your hair-" Remy started walking towards Logan when BAM! Logan's fist met Remy's eye.   
  
"I'm not gonna mention this to anyone, I suggest you do the same." Logan said, before leaving. Remy said nothing, but whimpered, adamanteum covered bones hurt like hell, and his nose had just begun to feel better! Now he had a bruise the size of Rhode Island on his right eye.   
  
Rogue came in a few minutes later, "So, how did the hitting on Logan go- Remy! Oh Gawd, whad he do to yah?!" she cried, helping Remy to the couch. Remy supressed a smirk, teh good side to it was that now he would be pampered by the one he loved.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Well I hope you like it! I'll give majior kudos to whoever can guess where I got the "Doing it in a coffin" idea, and also kudos to whoever can tell me where I got the "mother on speed dial" Idea! Lol, please review! And I promise to get the next one up much faster! 


End file.
